


血色螺旋

by ElliePallas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternative universe - Avengers, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliePallas/pseuds/ElliePallas
Summary: A killer and a chief medical examiner. A game of hide and seek.





	1. 前尘

**Author's Note:**

> This work was first published on Lofter.com by the name of 帕莱斯Pallas. It is my first fanfiction for BlackHill andI believe it would be the longest one. All in Chinese. I am rather in a severe situation of procrastination, so please be patient with me. ^_^

**CHAPTER 1    前 尘**

傍晚七点。洛杉矶联邦大楼法医办公室验尸间外依然不时有人在走动。

面向走廊的隔音通体玻璃墙由于颇有些年份，只能有限度地隔绝外面的纷杂。法医助理Simmons在写完最后一条记录之后，差点气得想把身边一个荧光灯扔到玻璃上，那么就有机会申请新的经费来换掉这个破墙了。当然，她没敢那么做。因为她的上司Hill一如既往地继续阴沉着脸盯着躺着台上的尸体沉思。

这已经是半年以来第四宗这样的命案了。死者清一色都是恶贯满盈的人，毒贩、黑帮、高利贷还有一个臭名昭著的政客。在楼下那群天天冲锋陷阵的正义先锋的理念中，这些人的死其实是他们的圣诞愿望之一——虽然现在他们还是要追缉这个帮了他们大忙的人。

「相同点依旧是一击致命，」Hill最后也摘下她的眼镜，凝视着眼前尸体胸前的一个标记，说道，「还有就是这个蜘蛛图案。」

「好的，记录已经全部好了。我下周一整理好就交给您，长官。」Simmons迫不及待地想赶紧走人，因为今晚她的节目可不想是和尸体在一起。

Hill点点头，「好。」

言简意赅。

「那我先走了。圣诞快乐！」

「你也是。圣诞快乐！」

收拾好手头上的东西，同时让人把尸体送回了停尸房。扰攘了一个小时之后，Hill又回到她的办公室。她似乎一点都不急着离开，虽然现在大楼里面已经彻底安静了。估计只剩下楼下保安，停尸房里那些无法再说贺词的躯干，还有办公室里继续忙碌的高挑身影了。

可是——咚咚。这时候门却响了。

「还没走？」

Hill抬起头，是她。

「呃。」若有若无地回答了一句，Hill继续敲她的电脑键盘，湛蓝的眼睛里闪烁着屏幕里密密麻麻的文字。

进来的是一个中等身材的黑色长发女人，外衣略为掩盖了腰间的枪。「我就是来看看验尸结果。」

「下周可以给你。」Hill重新低下头，轻微地拨弄了一下刘海，继续着指尖上的忙碌。

门口的女人不着痕迹地叹了口气，径直走进办公室，双拳抵在Hill的办公桌上。「今晚是平安夜了，Hill。你打算就在这里过吗？」

「我有工作！」

「尸体又不会走！」

「罪犯也不会放假！」

「Maria Hill！」

「Melinda May!」

同样是黑发的两人互不退让。「为什么非得变成如今这样呢？」这位叫May的女人摇摇头，注视眼前曾经在自己生命中无比重要的人。「三年了，Skye的死不是你的错！那只是一个意外！」

「是的，是意外！」Hill终于抬起头来，眼光与May针锋相对。「我知道。我只是很忙没时间过圣诞节！真的。你去找你的Andrew 度假好吗？别管我。」

「你这样已经忙了三年了。每年的圣诞，你都要这样把自己关在家里吗？ 如果不是被迫和我在一个大楼里工作，我想你恨不得把自己冰在停尸房永远不要看见我对吗？」May不依不饶，步步紧逼。

「你到底想我怎样？我没有避开你！」Hill快要炸了。

「那么我们分手后第一个星期你的那个一夜情，确定不是用来麻醉你自己的？」

「说了多少次？ 我喝醉了。」

「那么这三年来，你还要喝醉多少次？」

Hill真是受够了，她觉得May简直是逢年过节无理取闹。她啪的一声直接关掉电脑，黑着脸扯下挂在转椅靠背的外套，还有桌上的皮包。擦着May的肩膀走出办公室。

留下气鼓鼓的May。

Hill走出大楼的时候，发现大街上不知什么时候起飘起了雪。外面头戴着各种装饰的人已经多了起来，闹哄哄地早早准备午夜的倒数。

Hill披上大衣，立起领子，望望右边站着的还不到自己肩膀的小姑娘，问道：「May妈妈真的很烦人！ 我们上哪去玩，Skye？」

身旁深褐色头发、有着柔润面庞的姑娘微微笑了。 

 

TBC


	2. 初见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Hill goes seek help from Coulson, but instead, she met someone who will change her life.

洛杉矶从来不是个爱雪的城市。今年算是个特例，令不少人猝不及防。但Hill来自芝加哥那个天气变化无常的城市，早就习惯了。因此，这天开会时候，那些浓重的鼻音和此起彼伏的咳嗽和喷嚏声，让Hill不禁皱了皱眉。科学鉴证室那个叫Leo Fitz的腼腆男孩和自家的Jemma Simmons也就算了，居然连May多年的搭档、平常壮健如牛的Clint Barton都患了重感冒，Hill心想他在Rogers健身中心不菲的会费算是白交了。不过，当她看到Wanda Maximoff和Pietro Maximoff那对双胞胎警探在捂着嘴偷笑的时候，她又同情起Barton了。

这个神奇的洛杉矶警察总局。

说回来，会议的内容当然是围绕着那四宗离奇的命案。鉴证科在罪案现场和死者身上暂时没有找到什么值得特别关注的东西。四人死因都是一击致命，凶器却是各异，毒贩被高纯度可卡因大量注射入动脉，黑帮头领被近距离爆了头，放高利贷的被利刃割喉，还有政客则是被直接扭断了脖子。

用Barton的话来说，这简直是行刑的手法。凶手相当谨慎，而且干净利落，但同时也很嚣张，那名可怜的政客甚至是大白天在司法部的办公楼里面遇害的。

为了寻找更多的相似点，Hill翻查了来在全美发生的未被侦破的案件。她将数十宗命案梳理之后发现，大约从发现从五年前开始，类似的杀人事件就开始出现，纽约、波士顿、芝加哥、西雅图等都有出现，而且并不规律。但有一点，凶手似乎是想让警察知道，这是他的作品——因为每次，他都会在死者身上用刀刻下一个蜘蛛的图案。

显而易见，这是职业杀手的所为。

Hill精辟地解释了一些可能通过报告书上不能一时明白的线索之后就离开了，留下May、Barton和双胞胎姐弟继续钻研案情。

她向来不对案件做任何评论，她只会把尸体告诉自己的东西完完整整传达给May。

当May试图听她意见的时候(当然，也有可能是May想让她说说话而已)， Hill总是带着比她面前那些躯干更空洞的眼神。

「尸体不会撒谎也不会说错话，但是活人会。」

这就是Hill的解释。

曾几何时，她认识的Hill不是这样的。那时候她还会笑还会哭，当然还会发怒。但是，一切的一切，都在三年前那个圣诞改变了。

那个她们失去了Skye的圣诞。

May花了很大的努力，终于从伤痛中走出来，可Hill却还活在那阴影之中。于是，May唯一想到的，是求助于老朋友Phil Coulson。

Coulson现在是加州大学洛杉矶分校医学院的心理医生，大学时期就是May的好友，还是学生会主席，还是个女权运动积极分子。在警察局这个充满汉子气息的地方，Coulson还真的帮不少女性警察和工作人员赢得了她们应有的尊重。

开始May试探着让Hill去和Coulson谈谈的时候，得到了预料之中的抗议——因为Hill坚持自己没有病。直到Coulson嬉笑地说这绝对不是医生和病人的关系，而仅仅是朋友聊天而已，Hill的抗拒才有那么一点消退。

这也是Hill今天敲了Coulson办公室门的原因。

「进来！」一把女声回应了。

Hill一阵狐疑，这自然不是Coulson的声音。

她推门进去，没看到人。越过门廊她再往里走一点，看到房间右边Coulson那个硕大的书架上立着一个梯子。视线顺着梯子往上，Hill看到了一个身材姣好红色头发的女人，背对着她，正在拿顶层的书。

「我是找Coulson的。他人呢？」Hill环顾办公室一周，没有Coulson的影子。

红头发的女人扭过了头，可是几本书挡住了她的脸，Hill没法看清楚她的样子。

「他不在啊。呃——劳驾帮个忙好吗？」女人居高临下地喊道。

Hill还在纳闷的时候，女人竟然随手就把书直接抛向Hill。

Hill本能地接住了抛过来的那几本书，真心的沉。幸好去Rogers健身中心的不是Barton的专利。

Hill刚想说话的时候，发现红发女人已经来到了她面前。

这么快？她还是穿着裙子呢。

「谢谢。书放那就可以了。」女人大大咧咧地指指那张大书桌，淡绿色的眸子却悄悄打量着Hill。

还真是爱使唤啊。Hill虽然有点不乐意，但还是照做了。

「你说你是找Coulson？」红发女人低沉的声音带着一种奇异磁性。

Hill悠悠然放下书，「是的。我约了Coulson，说是三点来找他的。」

「可是Coulson中午就出城了呀。他要去纽约参加个什么妇女权益大会，一周后才回来。那个会他早就安排好的。」

「可是他明明约了我啊。我今早还给他打过电话呢。」Hill挑起眉毛，拿出电话想打给Coulson。

「我看你现在就不用打了，他现在应该飞机上了。」女人绕到书桌另一旁，那迷人的波浪短发轻轻擦过Hill的肩膀，带着淡淡的香水味。「你是他的朋友？还是病人？」

「朋友！」Hill挺直背，倔强地回答，「不过算了，既然他不在我走了。」Hill心里暗自骂了八百遍这个爽约的Coulson，反正自己也是心不甘情不愿的，于是掉头准备闪人。

「嘿!」女人却追了上来，「我是Natasha Romanova。Coulson的同事，也是心理医生, 你可以叫我Natasha。」她浅笑着，伸出右手。

俄罗斯人？

Hill皱皱眉，不可否认，这个女人有难以言喻的魅力，但Hill总感觉有点不自在。

「幸好你不是他病人，不然我还不能插手呢。朋友嘛，你不觉得我们可以认识一下吗？」Natasha挡在了Hill的面前，手继续抬着。

这样推却好像不太礼貌，Hill只好也伸出右手，「Maria Hill。」

Natasha的双眼在万分之一秒内闪过一道难以察觉的光。「Maria Hill。」她重复了一下。

「你是Maria Hill。」Natasha再说一遍。

Hill觉得奇怪，用眼神打一个问号。

「Coulson曾经提起过你，他好朋友的妻子。」

「前妻。」Hill严肃地纠正，心里暗暗不爽Coulson跟别人说自己的事情。

「Coulson是好人，他说希望能帮助你——」

「对不起，我要走了。我不喜欢和第一次见面的人聊我的私事。」Hill又显出她通常的那张冰山脸，然后侧着身子走出门。

Natasha没有再阻拦，笑了笑任由Hill离开办公室。

当Hill一边拉开她的车门，一面嘟哝着浪费了时间的时候，一头红发又出现了。

「嗨。这么快，我们又见面了。Hill。」Natasha咧嘴笑道。

 

TBC


	3. 新识

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's interest on Hill just grows rapidly and she suddenly claim Hill as her girl friend??!!

Natasha Romanova 上了自己的车！

她上了自己的车！

总所周知，Maria Hill从来不喜欢别人坐她的车。May和Skye自然除外。其他则没有多少人坐过，即使是法医办公室的同事，括Simmons，这么多年来也就是三几次而已。

对Hill来说，车子是她的个人领土，是她自己的世界。

可是，Natasha Romanova 上了自己的车！

一路上Hill有点不自在，挺直了腰板，同时身体无意识地略略倾向车门一侧。

「我的车真是坏了呀。」Natasha在停车场的时候如是说，说话的同时眼珠转了转。纵使Hill不是心理专家，也猜得出她撒了谎。

至于原因，她猜不出来。

可是鬼使神差地，自己居然真答应载她一程。

这到底犯了什么病？

从学校出来之后，Hill一声不吭，安静地开着她的车。只是有那么一两回，趁着变道的时候，她借着望右侧后视镜的机会偷偷瞄了一下旁边的人，竟然发现红发女人也在看着自己。

靠！

Hill想起Natasha方才上车时候，因为自己的吉普爱国者底盘稍高，身形略低的女人把裙子撩起了一半才上了车，而对此，已经坐在驾驶座上的Hill就假装没看见。

而Hill才从侧面留意到，旁边那个陌生人即便是在冬季的衣服包裹下，仍然有着相当玲珑的身材。

Hill调整了一下坐姿，把自己的注意力集中在前方的马路上。

「有人没有说你很像一种动物呀？」Natasha终于打破了沉寂，用一个莫名其妙的问题。

刺猬。Hill心里回答。

这是May对她的评价，意思很明显，就是批判她太过于防卫自己，结果让人感到难以接近。这个比喻后来整个警局人尽皆知，最后还传到了法医办公室。May发誓没有跟别人说过。Hill也相信她，于是一度怀疑这根本是大家眼中的自己——虽然她并不在乎。

「是哈士奇。」Natasha在自问自答乐在其中。

什么？

Hill不禁皱了皱眉。「Romanova小姐，我不觉得我们到了可以开玩笑的阶段。」

确实，她们甚至连朋友都还不是。

「以前有一条哈士奇，」Natasha丝毫没有理会Hill的投诉，「它是我见过最乖巧而又最勇敢的狗了。」

Hill瞥了一眼Natasha，隐隐看到她眼中忽然流露的哀伤。

「它有故事？」Hill忍不住问道，忽然又意识到几秒前自己还不想听这女人的话。

「它死了。被我送去安乐死的。」Natasha叹了一口气，宛如怀念一位老朋友。「它被车撞了，骨盘基本碎了。但它至此至终没有吭过声。我看见它眼里坚强。 兽医最后诊断说不可能治好了，与其让它受折磨，不如让它离开吧。于是，我看着它慢慢闭上眼睛。」

「你养了它很多年了？」Hill有点同情，便多问了一句。

「它不是我的狗。我只是回家的路上遇到它而已。它有颈圈，但却没有主人在身边。」

       Hill深呼吸了一下。代替别人去承受痛苦，需要多大的勇气？这个女人似乎有点不可思议。

「对不起啦。我可不是诅咒你啊。」Natasha瞬间又重新换回了那对玩味中带着魅惑的淡绿色双眸。

「呃，没关系。」Hill小声说道，惊异于这个女人的变脸能力。

洛杉矶这个地方，只要一堵起来，能让你什么脾气都没有了。从加州大学到Natasha家住的回音公园一带，需要30分钟左右车程。可是刚拐上克里斯托弗• 哥伦布横贯公路的时候，前方就因为交通事故而堵上了。慢慢地更到了高峰时期，路上的车流量更多了。 等到Hill的车到达Natasha楼下的时候，已经快6点了。

「谢谢你载我一程。」

「不客气。」

Natasha解开安全带，却没有立刻下车。

她居然凑到了Hill的旁边，红润的嘴唇向Hill接近。可是，离Hill的脸庞估计只有一英寸的距离的时候，Natasha忽然停住了。

暧昧的空气注入了两人之间的微小空间里。

「Bye。」几秒以后，Natasha笑笑，然后推开车门，再次把裙子撩起来下车了。

「再见。」Hill从失神的状态中恢复过来，看着红发女人轻盈地走上公寓门前的台阶，然后走进去。

Hill却始终搞不清这里面到底什么不对劲。不过幸运的是，她想自己不会再看见这个人了，因为她也决定不再听May的什么烂主意去找Coulson了。

她坐在车里半晌，终于发动了汽车，往法医办公室的方向驶去。她需要回去工作，她更需要一个能冷静的地方——停尸间。

 

*  *  *  *

 

Natasha进了自己的屋子，甩掉高跟鞋就径直往窗边的方向走去。Hill那辆黑色的爱国者刚好驶离。

Natasha此刻心情有点复杂。

她想起和Coulson聊天的时候所知道关于Hill的一点故事，不多，但足以挑起她的兴致。

一个因为女儿的死而与前妻分开的女人。

一个不苟言笑、寄情于工作的女人。

一个把自己的情感掩埋得很深的女人。

可是，她是个警察？

Natasha皱了皱眉，想起刚才她想亲Hill的时候，无意中瞥见挡风玻璃反射过来，放在仪表板上方的一个停车证。

上面写着「LAPD」的字样还有那个醒目的椭圆型标志。

洛杉矶警察局。

看Hill的身材，也着实有警察的体魄。

但如果她真是警察，对于自己来说，惹上她，无异于玩火自焚。

为什么Coulson不早说呢？

Natasha目送着那辆黑色的车离去的方向，最后拉上了窗帘。

 

*  *  *  *

 

作为连环命案的调查主任，May最烦心的不是案件本身，而是那些媒体和警察局本身公关人员的骚扰。案件没有太大进展，她只好不时过来看看Hill这边有没有新的发现。

Hill倒还真是有了点新的眉目。她仔细再一次检查过放高利贷那家伙的尸体，被利刃割喉的伤口角度来看，凶手应该估计比较矮小，介乎1.6米至1.65米之间，但从力量上看上无法肯定是男还是女。因为凶手精准地向左侧颈动脉下手，受害者不到三分钟就因为大量失血而当场毙命。

不过这个也算是缩小了侦查的范围了。

另外，越是近期的命案，行凶手法也似乎是越来越娴熟。因此Hill觉得翻查更多的以往案件，也许能找到更多的突破点，她这么建议May。

同时她也答应，会与其它地区的法医部门联系，看是否能找到更多的关联之处。

「你们有查过那个蜘蛛标记是怎么回事吗？」当May正要离开的时候，Hill问道，眼睛却继续看着手上文件。

「我们研究过，那似乎是一只黑寡妇。但至于为什么要刻在死者身上，我们暂时还不清楚。这凶手是在签名。」

Hill喔了一下。「有想过凶手也许不是对警察说，而是想要警告别的什么人？」

May被Hill提醒了。确实有这么一个可能性。她好奇地转身，「你不是说不喜欢参加侦查过程吗？怎么这次……」

Hill其实也不知道。

当她前一天整个晚上盯着那具尸体发呆的时候，忽然没有来头地在想，这个行凶者到底是个什么人。她手头上能查到所有在这人手下送命的，全部是本来就应该死掉的人。

他认为自己是地下法官？

为什么？

「我刚想到就顺便告诉你而已，你们早日捉到这个罪犯，就不需要多一个人躺在台上，害我加班了。」

       在May面前，Hill总是嘴硬。也许这也是两人分开的原因之一，而非全是因为Skye的事。

May心里默念「你本来就个喜欢加班的怪人」，不过她没有说出口。她向门前迈了几步，想到什么又停了下来。

「对了，你有找过Phil吗？」

想起那个自认为妇女之友的大叔，Hill心里气不打一处来，「去了，他放我飞机了，前天他就到纽约去了。」

「你前天去找他了？ 我跟你说过他要去纽约的呀。你忘了？」

「你明明说他下个月去的，而且是华盛顿。」Hill合上手上的文件，「你以后别操这个心了。我很好。」

May觉得她一点都不好，想说又怕Hill那犟脾气到最后两人只会互相瞪着冷战。就像这些年来每次单独相处时候的结果一样。

「反正你注意身体就好了。」May摇摇头，走了。

离开办公室，Hill还真的早早就回了家。为了方便上班，她家住的不远。回到家里本来想好好做顿饭，结果发现冰箱里只剩下几瓶脱脂牛奶了。

Hill叹口气，换了件舒适的便服，外加一双帆布鞋，准备到附近的餐馆解决。

当她走到一家意大利面食的小店门口的时候，被一个人叫住了。

「晚上好！ Hill小姐？」

Hill面前站着一个身材挺壮实的非裔男人，笑容可掬。Hill疑惑的眼神让男人知道对方没有认出自己。「我是Sam Wilson。 Rogers健身中心的另一位老板。噢，你可能没认出我，不过我见你经常来健身中心，你一定很爱运动。」他说话的视线不动声色地扫过Hill身上。

「喔，晚上好。」Hill好像有点印象了，但是回答并不带什么感情。虽然场面有那么一点尴尬，但Sam并没有因此而被打击到。

「你准备吃晚饭？」

「嗯，是的。」

虽然Hill觉得有点废话，但还是很客气。

「真巧，我刚好经过这一带。是否赏脸，我请你吃饭如何？」Sam带着笑看着Hill那双湛蓝的眼睛，自信地等候答复。

Hill刚想说什么，忽然右臂被另外一只手臂拉了过来，没等她反应，一个女人迅速挡在她和Sam的中间，同时炽热的嘴唇就贴上了她的。

Sam瞪大眼就那么钉在了原地。

那人吻得很真切，Hill发现自己竟然陶醉地吻回去了。

她甚至没有留意到自己都快被逼到餐厅的墙上了。

「亲爱的，不好意思，我迟到了。」

很久，那人终于放开了Hill。一头漂亮的红发带着妖娆的曲线在路灯下发光。

 

TBC


	4. 舞伴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hill was invited to Stark's crazy party, which she had always joined reluctantly. However, this time there was an interesting temptation that she could not resist, although she was not aware of. And, a dance was just a dance, wasn't it?

「Romanova，这是什么回事？你怎么在这里？」Hill一面推开Natasha，一面接连发问。不明不白就被「强吻」了，Hill下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

Natasha把这个细微的小动作捕捉到了。可那是紧张还是兴奋？尚未可知。「你该先说句谢谢吧，我可是帮了你大忙。那人谁啊？」她洋洋得意地眨眼，嘴角往Sam悻悻离开的背影撇了一撇。

Romanova。比上次少了「小姐」两个字，也算是个进步，Natasha心想。只是Hill居然瞬间回复冰冷的态度，还在两人之间留下了那么一段不多不少的距离，这让Natasha有那么一点懊恼。可刚才那个吻不是明明很享受吗？

不过，Natasha可不是一个容易放弃的人。这是她这么多年来练就的本领。

「健身房老板。」Hill随口应道，甚至还补充一句，「我们不熟。」说完，她忽然醒觉不妥，自己竟然被Natasha牵着鼻子走了，「嘿，你还没回答我的话。你怎么在这里？」

真是个有趣的人。Natasha心想，嘴角扬起一个轻轻的笑，扭头看那家意大利面餐厅。「我饿了，进去再说。」语毕，不等Hill反应就将她拽进了餐厅。

别看这个女人个子比自己矮了一个头，力气却不小。Hill被拽着不得不跟进餐厅，还得小心不要被自己的脚绊倒了。坐下以后，两人简单地点了菜。Natasha兴致勃勃点了一个海鲜披萨饼做主食，而对面的Hill则暗地憋着几个问号，要了份意大利鸡肉芦笋烩饭。

圣诞过后，洛杉矶的气温算是恢复了正常。但像当地很多餐厅一样，这里并没有暖气，于是不多不少把外面的凉意带了进来。Natasha扮作怕冷似地摸了摸手臂，并如愿地让Hill看见了。

「吃完就走，我可不会借你衣服啊。还有，你不是俄罗斯人吗？这样的气温怕冷？！」Hill一进来就脱下了外套交给门童挂在了门廊的衣架上，此时身上只是穿了一件蓝灰色的T恤衫，现出结实的手臂线条。

Natasha吃了个瘪，只好撇撇嘴作罢，眼光却不时流连在Hill的手臂上，还有那修长的手指，以及修剪得短而整洁的指甲。也不知道是不是发现Natasha在观察自己，Hill往后坐进座椅的靠背，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

典型的消极性防御姿势，Natasha心想，嘴上自是不语。

等候上餐的时候Hill郑重其事地盯着对面的女人，「能说为什么你在这里出现了吗？」

「你还真是爱纠结啊。」Natasha手指捏起一块蒜末面包放进了嘴里，吃完还舔了舔手指。

看着她那休闲的态度，Hill叹了口气不再出声。

「我在附近与朋友见面，刚好路过而已。你可别多心。」

Natasha这回说的是实话。那天意外地发现Hill可能是警察的时候，她本来已经制止自己去捅这个马蜂窝自找麻烦。可是，有那么些时候，命运就那么喜欢引诱人。偶遇这种事情真的像极了一个恶俗的小说桥段。

Hill似乎不大相信，但是她也不再追问。反正估计也不会那么巧合再见她第三次。

先前点的餐一份份依次送上，两人默不作声地自顾自用餐。等到Natasha的披萨送上来了，她终于有机会撬开Hill的嘴了。

「我吃不完这个，分一些给你好吗？」

「明知吃不完干嘛点披萨？你这个披萨里面至少有3200卡路里。你知道需要多少时间才能消耗掉吗？现在几点了？」Hill本来已经开始专心享用她的烩饭，此时抬起头，皱了皱那双好看的眉毛，用很认真的语气地批评红发女人。Natasha却瞪着无辜的大眼睛回看着她。

「况且，这里的披萨又没我家乡的好吃。」Natasha的脸此时又变成了个大问号。

Hill只好问，「芝加哥。深盘披萨没听过？」

Natasha摇摇头。Hill失望的表情稍瞬即逝。

Natasha顺藤摸瓜地试探问道，「你在芝加哥的时候也是——警察？」。

「我很小就离开那里了——谁告诉你我是警察？」

「我看到你车上的停车证。我以为——」Natasha倒是有点惊喜。

「我在他们隔壁大楼上班而已，而且也经常和他们打交道。」Hill翻着她的烩饭，补充道，「我是法医。」

这下Natasha的心又微微下沉了，「那这全洛杉矶的命案挂掉的人都在你解剖台上？」

「当然不是。第一，不是所有命案的死者都需要解剖；第二，我是首席法医，并非每具尸体都需要我去管；第三——」Hill发现自己有点话多了，于是觉得应该闭嘴，「算了，不跟你解释那么多。」

Natasha也一副无所谓的样子继续她们的餐点。

然后，Hill还是帮Natasha消灭了余下的半盘披萨饼，原因是不能浪费粮食。

「对了，Hill，」安静了一小会，Natasha忍不住有了新话题，称呼也显得越发自然，「Coulson回来之前，你能不能来接送我一下？」

Hill瞪大眼睛，明显地投诉。「你的车要坏一周？」

Natasha耸耸肩，似乎很无所谓地说道，「你们这城市的维修人员工作效率低我有什么办法？而且，我在一家医院上班。要不是Coulson害得我要两边跑，我才犯不着每天跑大学去。昨天我打电话给Coulson，他说了，尽管找你接送就好了。」

「他真这么说？」

「假的。」

Hill气结。她真想赶紧吃完饭就摆脱这个难懂的女人。

「不就是一周嘛。不过你要是不愿意就算了，反正我可以坐学校通勤车慢慢摇，也就一小时左右。再不然用腿，虽然我刚搬来洛杉矶不久，路也不太认得，但是这里治安应该不差。」Natasha自言自语后，开始吃着她的提拉米苏。

「我要晨跑，上班时间来不及。」Hill深深地叹了一口气，「下午吧。」

Natasha笑了。这个，比「小姐」两个字，算是大大的进步了。

于是乎，Hill变成了Natasha的御用司机。

每天三几个小时的相处，说长不长说短不短，正好让两人的沟通恰到好处。Hill知道了Natasha是一名孤儿，来自俄罗斯的伏尔加格勒，小小年纪就移民到了美国。而Natasha之前也在Coulson口中了解过Hill的一点事情，后者也因而稍微愿意提到Skye的死，以及和May分手后还是保持不错的关系。

虽然话题也就点到即止，Hill倒是有感觉这个Natasha算不上是好朋友，更不是自己的心理治疗医生，但她似乎与自己没什么纠葛，也没有什么利害关系，也许可能大概，以后视她为一个树洞也未必是坏事。

两个性格迥异的人也许会有奇妙的共同点。

更有趣的是这令Hill的作息时间表有了改善。恰巧这几天没有什么死尸忽然出现迫使Hill临时加班。她可以准时五点三十分离开了办公室，6点停到了加州大学那现代化的停车场，然后静静等Natasha过来。两人甚至也会一同在外面吃个晚饭什么的。即使那天Hill真的很忙，她也会守约把Natasha送回家后，再折回去工作。

Hill这点微妙变化，倒是让May窥出一点端倪。

这天晚上，在解剖室转了一圈没看到Hill，来到Hill的办公室便遇上刚走出来的Simmons。「Hill走了？」May指指空空的转椅。

Simmons腋下夹着一个文件夹，嘴里嚼着三文治，好容易把嘴里的那一大块吞下肚子后才说，「走了一个小时了。我还有份报告等着她批呢。她说晚点再回来。」

May心生奇怪。整栋大楼里人人皆知的最工作狂的人居然准点下班。她琢磨着想看看这到底什么情况，而恰好眼下似乎有个机会。于是May拿出电话，拨通了Hill的号码。

「Hill。你在哪里？」对方很快接了电话。

「路上。去接个朋友。怎么了？」

「只想提醒你一下后晚的舞会。你记得吧？」May试探着。「知道吗？你最近记性不太好。」

那边正在开车的Hill心里暗骂了一句。被May猜对了，她还真的完全不记得有这么一回事。

「我想我不去了。你知道我不喜欢应酬。」

「也没人逼你去应酬。最近大伙也累了，我想让他们放松一下。你就权当我们聊聊天？」May不放弃。「Hill？」

「再说吧，我在开车。」

「那好吧。」May只好作罢。

Hill按下了耳际的蓝牙，继续专注到方向盘上。旁边的Natasha倒是好奇，「同事？」

「算是吧，是May。」

Natasha喔了一下。她从Coulson口中听说过这位May。Hill的前妻。一名警察。

「警察也需要应酬？」

Hill点点头。「有个舞会。他们最近被几宗连环凶杀案累惨了，说是要放松一下。」

「那几宗有蜘蛛印记的凶杀案？」除却前妻这个头衔，警察与凶杀案这两个关键字也让Natasha暗暗精神为之一振。

「你也关心这个？」

Natasha用一个「那还用说」的眼神看了一下Hill。「虽然我只是个普通打工的，但这可是关系到人身安全的问题啊。」

「受害者都是非奸即盗，你不用担心。」Hill一边说，一边认真地等着前方的红灯。专注的眼神让Natasha不禁看得入了神。

「那是个什么样的舞会？」Natasha望着Hill棱角分明的脸庞和高傲的鼻梁，以及撑起衬衣的那道美丽肩线，心里不禁想象她在舞会上是什么样子的。

「有听说过Tony Stark？」Natasha的问题多多，似乎都是心理医生的通病，正如她认识的Coulson也是这样的，Hill已经开始习惯了。

「那个科技怪客兼亿万富豪兼花花公子兼派对狂人？」

Hill点点头，「这个科技怪客兼亿万富豪兼花花公子兼派对狂人偏偏可算是我们半个老板。不过，我不打算去。 」

Hill说得一点不假。多金的Tony Stark是社会组织乃至政府机构一大赞助人，比如法医部门还有科学鉴证部门为数不少的高端设备都是Stark工业的产品或者他们捐资购买的。因此，Stark工业的一些社交活动，一般都会邀请政府高官和名流参加。

作为洛杉矶的首席法医，Hill自然在受邀之列。但不喜应酬的她本来参加得不多，特别是与May分开后，孑然一身的她更基本绝迹于社交场合。只是Tony这个酷爱热闹、又对顶着「灭罪先锋」光环的警察局和法医人员十二万分地敬仰，每次都死缠烂打地要大家一同陪他疯。因此每次Stark工业张罗派对舞会什么的，Hill就绞尽脑汁去想各种各样完美的托词。

「你老是推人家不太礼貌吧？」Natasha说。「你不怕惹火了他会把你部门的设备全搬走吗？」

       Hill着实对这种舞会提不起兴致。但她觉得Natasha说的也是实情——当然是前半句。而且，应酬一下他们，也许能真能有资金更换解剖间的那道Simmons投诉已久的隔音墙。

「那是舞会，我又没有伴一同去。」Hill随口说道，车子在绿灯亮起的时候一秒不差地启动。

「如果你乐意邀请，我不介意做你舞伴。」Natasha淡绿色的眼睛带着丝丝狡黠，但也说得真诚。「Coulson要回来了，那我就不用每天跑大学了。那么我陪你去舞会就当感谢你当了我这么多天的司机，如何？」

「你这是在约会我吗？」Hill问道。

「不错，懂得开玩笑了？我好像比Coulson做得要好。」Natasha说道，「好吧，我在约你，怎样？」

「再说吧，我在开车。」Hill用对付May一样的方法回答了Natasha。

「OK。」Natasha也一副无所谓地样子，实际心底自信满满。

然后结果呢，自是Natasha又胜一筹。

舞会这天晚上，Hill看到Natasha的第一眼，就被惊艳到了。她穿了一条剪裁相当合身的黑白两色连衣裙，毫不奢华，却完美地突出了她那凹凸有致的线条。领子适度敞开，脖子上挂的一串项链，镶嵌了蓝宝石的吊坠刚好处在在胸部丰满的线条之中。低调的性感令看到她的人无不眼光流连。

酒红色的曲发在灯光之下闪耀起中人欲醉的光芒。那颜色正好与Hill的一身红色晚装相得益彰。

Hill在自家的衣橱前纠结了差不多一个小时，才选了这条裙子。她已经很久没有穿得那么打扮过了。不知道是不是和自己的心情有关。

她记得有天Natasha还郑重说道，她能看出周围的人散发出来的颜色。事事以数据说话的Hill觉得很荒唐，Natasha却煞有介事。她说Hill是深蓝色的，这种人会很强势、有很强的企图心，通常是律师、医生、公司管理者等等。于是，Hill心血来潮地忽然想改变一下，特地选了一身枣红色，外加一双全黑色的高跟鞋。

这身红色也给了Natasha对等的惊艳感。她很庆幸自己成功地把Hill「诱拐」到舞会上。在此之前，除了那晚街上偶遇的便服之外，每次看到Hill，一身非黑即灰的职业装。Natasha早预计到，在这种场合，凡事按规则的Hill一定会搭配得当，让她惊喜。

效果当真不错。

Hill那身优雅而含蓄的衣装虽然不及Natasha那般的性感，然而却很好地展现了她模特般的高挑身材，露出修长而紧致的小腿和那让主人更加傲视同群的高跟鞋。黑棕色的头发齐肩，在鬓边绕了一圈圈美丽的波纹，显出一只长菱形的漂亮耳环。

「怎么了？不好看？」Natasha看着Hill的眼神让Hill不禁有点脸红。

「不。你美极了。」Natasha笑道。

「你也是。」Hill真心诚意地答道。

可是两人并肩走进舞会现场的时候，Natasha又顽皮地加上一句，「其实——枣红色也是和深蓝色一个性质。」Hill白了Natasha一眼，逗得Natasha一阵大笑。好吧，Hill决定不管什么颜色不颜色的了。因为现在她遇到了早有预料、而且更头疼的问题了。

「看看——快看！」大厅吧台那一头，Wanda像个侦察兵，首先发现了两人，于是用手肘大力撞了弟弟腰间一下，然后Pietro夸张地叫了起来，然后早已经围在一群的警察和法医同事齐刷刷地一同望向Hill和Natasha。然后，Hill开始觉得参加这个舞会可能不是一个好主意了。她完全可以想象第二天，首席女法医有了新女友的消息将会传遍整个警察局，比新来一打无名尸体更加成为话题。

不过再后悔也来不及了。她只好保持一贯的冷静和Natasha一起走向大家的方向。

May刚被Barton大力拽着手臂扯得转过身，她还没来得及质问搭档，眼光就被迎面而来的一对吸引住了。

莫非这就是Hill近来怪异行为的原因？是这个红发女人？

Hill和Natasha走到了众人面前，大家相互礼貌地打了招呼，Hill也简单介绍了Natasha。而除了May外，众人都把对Natasha的好奇明显写在了脸上。

「Hill医生，这是你新女友吗？」Wanda眨巴眨巴着她的大眼睛径直发问，像个鲁莽的中学生，吓得旁边的Simmons装作喝着饮料不敢直视她的上司，连同站在她旁边的Fitz也大气不敢喘一下。

「当然不是。」Hill摆手解释，「我们只是普通朋友而已。」

「是我想见识一下，才硬要她带我来的。」Natasha帮Hill圆场，同时侧身从走过的侍应那里拿过两杯酒，递了一杯威士忌给Hill，自己则要了一杯伏特加。

May一边不动声色地看了看那杯威士忌，一边看了看Hill。Hill却毫无反应。众人又聊了一会天，那边就有人喊Hill的名字了。

西装笔挺，依旧理着不羁的胡子的Tony Stark和正牌女友兼Stark工业的CEO Pepper Potts手牵手走了过来。

「我们的冰山美人终于肯露面了？！」Tony给了Hill一个贴面礼。

「您好啊，Stark先生。你好，Pepper。」Hill回应着，礼貌地打着招呼。可是Natasha猜，她绝对在心里给了这个土豪几百个白眼。

「嘿，好久不见。」旁边的Pepper愉快地抱了抱Hill，两人感情似乎不错。

「这位是？你的新女友？真有眼光。」Tony和Natasha握握手，「这位女士你好，我是Tony Stark，嗯，我想你知道我是谁吧。」

Natasha点点头，「是的，我知道Stark先生。很荣幸参加你的舞会。不过我不是Hill的女友。」

「现在不是而已吧。 无论如何，希望你度过快乐的一晚。」Tony很得意地挥手，自豪地比划着富丽堂皇的会场。「对了，Hill，这么久没见，我来给你介绍几个人。那边金发帅哥Thor Odinson是我从瑞典请回来的调酒师，我跟你说，他是全世界最棒的调酒师，没有之一。他家酒庄超大。旁边那个屁颠屁颠跟着他的是他弟弟Loki，他是个新进外交官，我想他可以帮你认识到一大票欧洲的法医，看看欧洲人和美国人死法有没有不同。还有还有那位黑乎乎的James Rhodes，他现在是我们的科技开发的新主管，好像有一批新的机械，我发誓你会感兴趣。」

Tony一边说一边搭着Hill的肩膀把她拉了过去。

Hill无奈地看了看Natasha，后者笑了笑，用嘴型说了句「我会照顾自己」。

「嗨，Coulson好像没有提到过你。」等到围着Natasha的众人像娱记一样问完问题、四散找乐子去之后，May警惕地问道。吧台这边现在只剩下她和Natasha了。

「那不奇怪，我和他一起工作的时间其实不算多。」Natasha笑笑，呷了一口酒。「不过他有跟我说过你，和Hill的关系。真难得你们经历了这些，还能维持这样的友谊。」

May心里骂了一句Coulson。同时，坐在纽约肯尼迪机场候机楼的Coulson狠狠地打了一个喷嚏。他嘀咕着最近似乎总是打喷嚏，也许是感冒了。

「算是吧。你现在算是Hill的心理医生？」May若无其事地问道。「你们似乎挺投缘。」

「我们只是朋友关系，而且还不是深交。 不过她赞你是全洛杉矶最优秀的警察，破案神速。相信最近那些黑寡妇连环杀人案，很快就会捉到真凶吧？」Natasha喝着她的伏特加，眼睛的余光却看向了远处的Hill。

「我很惊异，她除了日常，还会和你分享案情？我让她去找Coulson，本也是希望她可以放下过去。不过——」

「她并没有和我谈什么案情，更不会说你们的机密。我知道的都是打开电视就能看到的。而且我不是她的心理医生。我和Hill谈话，并没有你所说的目的。」

「每个人做每一件事，不多不少都会有目的。」May笑了笑，看着Natasha。

「喔？你觉得我结识你的前妻，是有目的？」

「我可没有这么说。」May拿起酒杯，「我只是不想她再受伤害。」

Natasha不语。两人就那么静默了半分钟，Hill就往这边回来了，远远地，她感受到这边隐隐的火药味。她狐疑着，和两人随意交谈了几句，就又有人来打破了这个尴尬而又扑朔迷离的氛围。

「你们好。」三人抬头，看见一位灰色西装的带着眼镜的温文男子。「我是Bruce Banner。加州大学的医学教授，Romanova小姐，我们见过面的。不知道你是否记得我？在那节关于人体潜能的公开课。」

Natasha回忆起来，「哦，当然记得。你讲得很精彩。」

「赏脸和我跳支舞吗？」Banner憨厚地笑着，伸出了手。

Natasha看看Hill，后者给了她一个笑。于是Natasha把手递给了Banner，两人一起步向舞池。

很快，他们就成为了这晚上新的焦点。Banner的华尔兹带得很好，而Natasha呢，飞扬的红发，飘逸的裙子，还有那个妩媚却不俗气的笑，Hill发现她当之无愧是这晚的dancing queen。

Hill没想到她的舞竟然跳得这么好。她默默想，这位俄罗斯人真的有太多神秘的能耐尚待发掘。

动听的舞曲加上曼妙的身姿，让人迷醉。她竟然在幻想，那个旁边的人是自己。Hill醒觉自己在胡思乱想，于是晃了晃头，再要了一杯威士忌。此时，May在旁边按住她的手。

「你清楚自己的酒量怎样。这几年的历史里，三次喝醉了，结果是躺在三个不同的陌生女人的床上。」

「我知道。不需要你提醒。」Natasha走开之后，Hill发现自己又不能好好和May说话了。

May显然也很诧异，面前这人刚才在Natasha在场的时候，语调明显是不同的。不过她没有明示，只是指了指舞池的两人。「她为什么不选另一个医生跳舞呢？」

Hill明知道她指什么，「他们研究活人，我研究死人。这就是原因。」

「你知道这是吃醋的表现吗？」

Hill很不满地瞪了May一眼，不再说话。直到Natasha那支舞跳完。Hill告诉Natasha自己想走了，于是两人抛下May，双双离开了舞会现场。

Hill这天没有开车，她扬手截了远处一辆出租车，「我送你回家吧。」

Natasha却拉住Hill的手，「我记得今晚我该是你的舞伴吧，可是我们都没有跳过舞。」Natasha刚才表面上和Banner跳得兴起，可她的眼光一直停留在吧台的Hill身上。

Hill叹了口气，「我以为你今晚已经很开心了。」

「是的很开心。我已经很久没有那么开心了。不过，如果你请我到你家里，我们跳上一支，我想会更开心。」

Hill深深望进那双淡绿色的眸子，感觉那里面有一股越来越难以抗拒的魅力。

出租车停在了她们面前，两人上了车，Hill告诉了司机自己的住址。

走进Hill寓所，这还是Natasha的第一次。

居然还有玄关。Natasha轻轻笑着，乖乖地学着Hill的样子把高跟鞋放进了鞋柜，然后赤着脚走进了屋子。

「你随便参观——虽然这也没有什么好参观的。我不知道有没有酒。」

「我有。」

       Hill看见Natasha居然从皮包里掏出了一瓶伏特加。 「你该不会随身带着酒吧？」

Natasha大笑，「那个Thor送我的。」

「我不记得他有和你谈过话。」Hill一边说一边拿来一个酒桶，「我去拿酒杯。哦，我应该还有冰。」Hill说完就走进了厨房。

Natasha饶有兴致地欣赏着周围。屋子不大，家具和饰品也不多，但是相当整洁，一尘不染。每一件东西都像是用标尺量准似的摆好，放得分厘不差。

屋子里面最充实的应该是那个满满的书柜了。甚至还可以坐在书柜前面的靠椅里面，穿过落地玻璃边看书边欣赏洛杉矶的夜景。

「这屋子很棒。不过，我原以为你会住在比华利山什么的。」Natasha想起Hill那辆旧款的爱国者。Hill则因为它是「到达各种罪案现场的利器」而给了绝对好评。

       「开玩笑。我可住不起。」Hill的声音从厨房里面传来。

「首席法医不是工资很高么？」

「谁告诉你法医工资很高？你电视看多了吧？」Hill拿着两个酒杯走出来，「抱歉，我记错了，原来已经没有冰块了。」

「没关系。伏特加也并非冰镇才好喝，相信我。」Natasha把酒瓶高高递到Hill鼻子前，后者顺手接过，轻松地扭开了酒瓶的盖子，给两人倒了满杯。

两人坐在沙发上，一声不吭喝着酒。那酒不甜不涩，却有烈焰般的刺激感觉。

许久之后，还是Natasha先开了口打破沉静。「你的同事很有趣。那对双胞胎很有意思，姐姐好奇心重，弟弟身手很好。」

「他俩嘛， 一个怪，一个快。」Hill笑了笑。那对活宝诚然是整栋大楼里最惹是生非的，不过也是出色的搭档。

「Barton警探的太太怀了第三胎了，好像是个儿子。」

Hill瞪大了眼睛，这人是间谍吗？

「Fitz和Simmons这对则是有很多悄悄话，我打赌他们明年估计会订婚。」

「什么？Fitz和Simmons是一对？！」Hill差点把酒喷了出来。

「不是吧？你竟然没发现他们是一起的。亏你还是人家上司。」

「Fitz又不是我下属，我也没兴趣八卦人家私事。」Hill不服气。

「这都不是八卦了好吧，都明摆着了。」Natasha觉得这人实在呆得太可爱了，莫非她真的只关心尸体？

「还有，你的前妻对我很有敌意。」

「你说May？」

「你还有别的前妻么？」Natasha的话想当然地又惹来了Hill的白眼。

「她对谁都有敌意。我们第一次见面的时候，她还打了我一拳。」伴着回忆，Hill的酒喝得更快。

「可是她问了我很多问题。也许，她觉得我接近你有目的。」

「是吗？」Hill回答得无棱两可。

「Hill。」Natasha放下酒杯，看着Hill。「如果我真的有呢？」

Hill侧着脸看着她，湛蓝色的深邃双瞳包含着对这个女人的各种好奇。

这时候，Natasha伸出她的右手，「Dance with me.」

Hill放下酒杯，站起身，然后拉住了Natasha的手，顺势轻轻把她环入怀中。

无需任何音乐和暧昧灯光，两人也可以翩翩起舞。

Natasha双手抱住了Hill的后颈，缓缓地摇动着身体。胸前隐约的春光在Hill眼下连绵。

「你还有飞机？」Natasha忽然问。

Hill愣了一下，然后想到Natasha说的是自己现在身后的储物柜上，放着那个飞行员头盔。

「不是。我有个私人飞行执照，偶尔去飞行俱乐部玩而已。」Hill环着Natasha腰间的手感到了一点空间——因为Natasha的身体越发贴近了自己。于是，Hill仿佛能感到彼此的体温，在酒精的催化之下愈发飙升。而伏特加的那种内里的火烫这时更让Hill的胃里开始燃烧。脸也变得红了。

「也许，有机会，我可以带你一起去飞。」Hill低声喃喃地说。

Natasha那淡淡的香水味，更通过鼻腔里面直接进入中枢神经，让人猝不及防。

Hill这邀请，倒是出乎Natasha的意料。但是，她又想到了另外的事情。「Coulson明天要回来了，我的车也修好了。谢谢你做了一周的司机。Maria。」

「不客气，乐意效劳。」

不知道为什么，Hill听说自己要卸任了，一种怅然若失的感觉油然而生。手不自觉地加重了一点抱着Natasha的力度。

两人的脸这时也越靠越近。仿佛还能嗅到彼此呼出的气息。

终于，Hill低头慢慢温柔地吻上了Natasha的唇，Natasha积极回应着这等待已久的侵袭。开始绵长的吻迅速演变成了风雷电火，Natasha双手搂住了Hill的腰，而Hill也变换了姿势，捧住Natasha的脸热切地吻着。两人互相纠缠着一边后退，灵巧地绕过了沙发，绕过了书柜，一直往Hill的卧室退去。

直到Natasha的背后抵到了卧室前的门上，Natasha的左手从Hill的腰间滑落，一直到了裙子的下摆，空出的右手腾出来按到了背后门的手柄上。

当她准备打开门的时候，Hill同时按住了Natasha的双手。唇上的吻也嘎然而止。

Natasha困惑地看着Hill的眼睛。那上面是一阵糅合了冰与火交融的奇异。

「很晚了，你该走了，Natasha。」

 

TBC


	5. 留痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It appeared to be an awkward situation between Hill and Natasha after the party night, but Wanda really wanted to be pusher for SOMETHING. With the uninvited help, Hill got a chance to have a nice talk with the redhead.

夜已深。街上偶有警车的鸣笛声。

路灯之下，映照出Natasha被拉长的身影，陪伴她还有一棵棵刚开始发芽的玉兰树的阴影。离家还有一个街区的距离，Natasha就下了出租车。她的外套随便地披在身上，左手提着皮包，右手拎着高跟鞋，赤着脚缓慢踱往家方向的路上。一月的洛杉矶毕竟进入最寒冷的时节——虽然对Natasha而言这点温度算不上什么，不过刚刚下过一场雨，人行道地面那种潮湿的冰凉，勉强中和了Natasha身体的热度。

只不过脑海浮现的全是Hill眼中的那片蓝，耳朵里回响着那温柔的嗓音，嘴唇上还残留着那带着酒味的温润。尤其是最后那声温柔的「Natasha」。毫无疑问，这又是一个极大的进步。

Natasha回味着这晚的分分秒秒，大概是自己没有火力全开的缘故，否则…… 与此同时，Natasha倒也有那么一点庆幸Hill竟然能紧急刹车。因为这可能真是个糟糕的主意。

不知道那人此刻是否如同自己一样想着对方。她只知道，即使是，那人必定不会如此矛盾，也许早就被酒力逼着窝进被子里直接睡去了。

她和自己，毕竟是两个世界的人。只是在命运的某一点，意外相交，仅此而已。不过这个相交，甚至可能致命。Natasha一直很清楚这一点。然而纵然是心理专家，也未必能百分百理解自己、并控制自己的行为。

自己为什么偏要去招惹那个人呢？唉，Natasha叹了一口气。

夜色之中，走着想着，Natasha慢慢察觉身后有点不寻常。区区几杯酒完全没有让Natasha长期练就的警觉性有所降低。

Natasha不动声色地将皮包的提手穿到了左手腕上，当身旁出现一条小巷时，她以迅雷不及掩耳之势一个转身，然后迅速而精确地将背后一个黑衣人的左手扭转压到了背后，同时将他推进了小巷的墙上，右手高跟鞋的鞋底和鞋跟的三角形，刚好卡住那人的后颈。

Natasha身材明显矮了面前这个男人一大截，但还是用力钳制住了他。

那人倒也没有反抗的意思。

「身手还是很好嘛，Natasha。」

「知道这样被人跟踪的心情是怎样的？」Natasha听出了来人的声音，也就松开了手，低头捡起掉在地上的外套，并轻轻拍去尘土。「你怎么来这里了？不是说好不要来这里找我吗？」

那人继续处在黑暗之中，甩了甩被Natasha按疼了的手，「你不接我电话，短信也不回。我年纪大了，你这样会吓到我的。」

Natasha瞅了瞅街外，没有什么人留意小巷这头，巷子里也没有其他人。她这才放心和面前的男人继续说话，但声音还是压低。「好吧，这次是什么人？」

身形高大的黑衣人双肩抖了抖衣服，从口袋里拿出几张照片。「联邦法官Alexander Pierce。他收受贿赂，纵容黑警。两个月前，他协助销毁了一个贩毒首领的证据，却惹毛了另一个团伙，现在要雇人杀他。因为是法官，牵连比较大，他们想要你这样的人去完成。」

说完，男人又补充一句，「这次的目标比较麻烦，我希望你认真考虑一下。」

「没有挑战性就不好玩了。」

「Natasha，我是为你好。你明知道我早劝你洗手了。这个世界并不需要蝙蝠侠。而且像你这样没有组织，一直单干的尤其危险。其实光是苏黎世银行那笔存款，已经可以够你远走高飞，几辈子衣食无忧了。你又何必呢？」

「你也明知道我不是为了钱——当然有钱更好。」Natasha略略看看照片便将其收进手提包，「何况，我也不完全是单干。你不是还有Bucky吗？」

「他？这小子虽然也够狠，但是智谋不足。最关键的是他只认钱。不过也好，这样一来，他更加可控。只认钱的人很容易对付。我担心的是你，你太有原则。如果敌人发现用钱没办法搞定你的话，你的处境更加危险。」

「你不用担心我的处境。我很好。」Natasha一边说一边披回她的外套，「先这样，老规矩，你把全部资料发我。我计划好了，会跟你联络。这票估计比较费时。」

Natasha说完随即走出小巷。刚投进路灯之下，又听到男人的声音，「Natasha，你最近忙着的事，那是在玩火。我想你心里清楚。」

       远处又传来一声警笛。

Natasha退回去，眼光精确地对准着黑暗中那人的眼。「你知道我们多少事？」

「我知道你们多少事不是关键，关键是她知道你多少事。」

「她什么都不知道。而且她也不是警察！」Natasha忿忿不平。

       「这有区别吗？她是法医，也许更危险。」

       「我知道分寸。反正你不要管。」Natasha转身重新背对着那个男人。

       「你对她动了真情？」

Natasha没有回答男人的问题，只是浅笑一下，「别忘了这里是好莱坞。真的事情随时可以是假，假的也可以转眼就变真。再见，Fury叔叔。」

说完，Natasha踏进了亮处，扬扬手走了。

好一会，男人才从巷子里走出来，露出一个醒目的光头，他的左眼上蒙上了一个眼罩。「好自为之吧，Natasha。」

       Natasha很快回到了自己的家。这个晚上本身就过得像过山车一般，Fury的出现，令Natasha更加烦躁。进了屋子，她随手将手提包和高跟鞋一同扔到地上。然后走进厨房从冰箱里拿出一瓶伏特加，坐到露台的地上，伴着不太明朗的夜空喝了起来。

她就这么坐了一宿。不去睡觉，就不会被以往每个晚上缠绕着她的噩梦惊醒，不去睡觉，她就可以单纯地想象着Hill的面庞，想到天亮。

或许这会是新的一天。

 

*  *  *  *

 

自从舞会那晚差点檫枪走火之后，Hill的脾气显得不太好。这天一位法医办公室的器械师送上来的预算报告就被鸡蛋里挑骨头，硬是退回重做。而在前一天，Hill甚至被自己熟悉非常的解剖刀割伤了左手食指，至今还缠着胶布。

这天躺在解剖室的是一具女尸。很不幸，这是May的一位相熟朋友的妻子。当Maximoff姐弟过来了解状况的时候，刚好Simmons捧着装着死者肝脏的托盘，Pietro立马说声「回头再来」然后就闪电般地逃离现场，剩下在水槽边狂吐的Fitz和坚持下来的Wanda。

「案件Simmons负责。她的报告没有问题我已经签名了。可以断定这是自杀。」Hill一边看着手上另一份文件，一边和Wanda说话。「老实说，从死亡现场也可以看得出来，自己坠楼和被别人推下，落点是完全不一样的。所以，告诉你们的头，没你们的事了。交给辖区的警员就好了。」

「我们的头出城了，去圣莫妮卡死者的家了解情况顺道探望死者的丈夫。真可怜，他们好像上个月才见过面。抑郁症真是害人不浅。」Wanda跟着Hill一直到办公室。

自杀带给人的伤痛和他杀完全是不一样的。凡是接触过自杀的人，都会觉得自己应该能阻止悲剧的发生，那种莫名的愧疚感会缠绕人很久。

Hill叹了口气，继续低着头，「她回来的话告诉我一声吧。」

Wanda答应了，却并没有离开的意思。

「还有事吗？」Hill走到了自己办公室门前，回头看看稀奇古怪的Wanda。

「Hill医生啊，你们发展得怎样了？」

Hill终于明白Wanda这一整天和外面那几个人互相交流的眼神是什么用的了。她猜是Wanda是被推举出来的代表。 于是Hill举起左手，那款Nomos Tangomat 腕表上明晰的指针显示离下班时间还有两分钟。

「哎呀，差那么一点别那么死板行不？Simmons是你下属怕被炒不敢问，Fitz怕她未来老婆被炒不敢问，Barton老头怕以后去健身房都被你打所以不敢问，我们头问了也不会告诉我们，我老弟说我问就可以了，所以我只好来了。怎样怎样，到底发展得怎样了？」

Wanda机枪似地一轮话，轰得Hill头嗡嗡响。她坐到自己的座椅上，心不在焉地翻开文件夹，眼睛扫过上面的文字却没有在意地看。「我有说过要发展吗？你们不是这么没有记性吧？我们只是普通朋友而已。」

「谁都是从普通朋友发展起来的。」Wanda干脆半个人趴在Hill的办公桌上，没羞没躁的。

Hill瞪了她一眼，用笔把她的手臂往外推。「那个阴魂不散的黑寡妇竟然没把你们弄疯？还有时间管我的事？你们闲着这时间，可能又挂掉了一个倒霉蛋。」

「那些坏蛋多死一个也差不了多少。你赶紧回答完我就走啊。」

Hill忽然觉得这个Wanda怎么和Natasha有那么一点相似，尤其那酒红色的头发。于是Hill又叹了一口气，她想起自己的手机里，Natasha给她发的最近一条短信的接收时间，还是停留在16天之前。

「我们只是萍水相逢，本不应有什么以后。我想，我和Natasha没机会再见面的。」

Natasha。Wanda心里偷笑，之前还是叫别人「Romanova」的。这下分明是有戏。

「要机会还不容易？」Wanda红色眼珠一转，灵机一动，右手偷偷从口袋掏出手机，在Hill的桌底下按下了按键。

「告诉你，不要做多余的事。」Hill警惕地拿笔指向Wanda的鼻尖。

「我不会。但是说真的，你到底喜不喜欢Natasha？舞会那晚明明你们在眉来眼去的。放心，我不告诉别人，真的。」

「你现在也会读心术了？」

「我考虑去学。说不定可以找Natasha教我。那Hill你到底喜不喜欢人家？」Wanda故意把最后句话的音量加大。

Hill继续顾左右而言他，「她，人很好。你们不是都很喜欢她吗？她是个讨人喜欢的人，也许因为她是心理医生，也许她天生有吸引人的魅力。」

「别说别人，我问你呢。那晚上你们看对方的眼神分明是不一样的。如果，我说如果，有机会的话，你会约她出去吗？」

「我不知道，」Hill默默说，凝视着桌上那张Skye的照片，「Skye没法接受同时有三个母亲的复杂性。」

Wanda觉得有点莫名其妙，「Hill。Skye已经死了。」

 

Hill把视线从照片转移到Wanda脸上，显出一种更为奇异的表情许久许久。「可是——呃算了。」

「撇开其它事情不讲，那其实你心里是想的对吧。」Wanda步步逼近。这个Hill无论对谁都是冷冰冰硬邦邦的，可就是说到那个Natasha，就变得像只软绵绵的兔子一样磨磨叽叽，真是急死人。

「我不知道舞会之后你们发生了什么，可是全洛杉矶最棒的首席法医居然蠢到割伤自己的手，你还否认你在想人家？」

Hill不自觉地瞄了自己的手指一眼，然后想起Natasha纤细的十指，还有那个酒精作用下火热的吻。可同时，她又想到了Natasha和Banner起舞的情景。「想又怎么样？她可能也在想——很多人。」

此时，Wanda出其不意地把手里的电话递到Hill鼻子底下。

屏幕上赫然显示着Natasha的头像和名字。而且，正在免提通话中。

F**k! Wanda Maximoff 你这混——

Hill一下子气得从椅子上跳了起来。

Wanda则很得意地晃晃手机，「拿着啊，不用谢，记得还我就是了。」说完就离开了办公室，留下Hill自己。

Shit, shit, shit!

Hill心里骂了无数句。现在骑虎难下。

「Hill？！ 你还在吗？」

Hill吸足了一口气，终于把电话的免提切换回去，「Natasha，我在。」

「好久不见了。」Natasha的声音磁性仍旧。

「是的，好久不见。你——还好吗？」

「我很好。」

两人客气得不像话。

Hill不知道自己和Wanda的对话Natasha听到了多少，从话筒里也分辨不出Natasha的心思。她简直觉得自己左脑在飞速运作，揣摩着什么理智的语言才比较合适的。

「你的车修好了？」

「是的。修好了。」

又是一阵让人受不了的冷场。如果不是微微的呼吸声，两人一度以为对方挂了电话。

「嗯，Natasha。你今晚有空吗？超市打折，我——我买了好大一块牛排，估计吃不完。所以，所以你愿意来我家帮忙吗？」Hill想了半天，结果无法相信自己编出如此拙劣的邀请借口。

话筒那头沉默了一会，致使Hill矛盾地设想，要是她拒绝那就可以死心了。

「我有空。我自己来就可以了。今晚见。」Natasha回答。

「好的，今晚见。」挂掉电话，Hill嘴角挂上了一丝连她自己也不曾察觉的、久违的笑。

 

*  *  *  *

 

与Natasha位于三楼的公寓不同，Hill的房子是市区里面难得的小型独立单层建筑，而且罕有地幽静。想必如果不是如此，这个封闭自己的人早就搬离了。

又或是因为尚且留恋过去的日子？Natasha不知道。

坦白说，舞会那晚Natasha并没有太仔细地看过Hill的家，而且那天离开之后她还以为自己不会再有机会来欣赏这里了。如今第二踏进屋里，她却有了完全不同的心绪。

这段日子Natasha没有看见Hill，但却想了很多。其实没有Wanda那通电话，可能Natasha也会义无反顾地再次踏出这一步——因为她发现自己已经无法把这个高高瘦瘦的背影永远从记忆中抹除了。

那些前尘往事或许可以当作从没有发生过？或许一切能重新开始？Natasha静静地倚在客厅那张简洁的布艺沙发上胡思乱想，视线则完全覆盖了Hill在开放式厨房里忙碌的样子。

光是这样看着也带给了Natasha一种安稳恬静的感觉。她已经不记得自己有多久没有这种感觉了。

Hill终于把晚餐做好了，包括那块她匆忙买回来的大牛排完美地煎成五成熟，加上自制的黑椒汁，新鲜面包，凯撒沙拉，土豆泥以及一瓶来自加州纳帕谷的2007年上等解百纳红酒。

与May分手之后，Hill将原本客厅里的大餐桌撤走，腾出空间变成了现在书柜所处的位置。然后换成了一张仅够一个人入座的餐台放在厨房。现在两人虽然有点挤，但也美美地饱餐了一顿。

「没想到你厨艺那么好。东西真的很好吃。」Natasha说道。这一顿饭，让两人不约而同心里涌起一种家的感觉。

「多谢称赞。其实我已经好久没这么认真做过一顿饭了。」幸亏没有出什么差错，Hill心想。她麻利地收拾完饭后残局，也陪Natasha坐到了沙发上。

她摇着杯中的红酒，凝视红色的液体顺着杯壁挂下了美丽的痕迹。食指上的胶布很是显眼，让Natasha心里泛起一阵涟漪。她想起了电话里面听到Wanda说的话。

「你的手没事吧？」

「哦没什么。一点不严重，都好了。」Hill顺手撕下了那胶布以便证明。

可是那伤痕，明明就还很深。Hill发现，立即又贴回去不让Natasha看到。

「下次记得留神。别让人担心。」Natasha轻声细语，也不知道说的是谁。

Hill默默点点头，继续呷了一口红酒。

「这酒真好喝。不知道Thor有没有这种?」Natasha看着她的酒杯，努力寻找话题。

「Thor？谁是Thor？」Hill疑惑地望着旁边的女人。

Natasha也奇怪地看着她，「Thor Odinson啊。舞会上那个瑞典调酒师。你忘了？」当天晚上，Thor醒目的身高和长金发，无论如何Natasha无法相信Hill会忘记了此人。何况她还和Hill分享了那瓶醉人的伏特加。

「对不起，我想不起来。可能最近工作压力太大了。」Hill寻思了半天，当真没有任何印象，但她现在想的是别的事情。「Natasha，那天晚上，对不起，我——」

「没关系，Hill，没什么需要道歉的。」Natasha截断Hill的话，「真的。我们其实也没到那个阶段。」

Hill想否定什么，不过话到嘴边，欲言又止。

「那么就当庆祝我们现在重新开始认识？」Natasha举起自己的酒杯，「干杯？」

「干杯。」

酒杯发出清脆的响声。两人相视而笑。

「我听到了，关于Skye。愿意跟我谈谈她的事吗？Hill，总有些时候人应该试下接受别人的帮助。」Natasha直视着Hill。电话中那段对话，让她比以往更加想了解面前这个黑发女人。她感受到Hill心头有一块无形的大石，把她压得喘不过气。

而她希望自己成为帮她挪开那块大石的人。

Hill把自己的酒杯包裹在手里，注视着Natasha的眼睛，那里注满真诚。

Hill心软了。这个红发女人性格虽然有点难以捉摸，但却有一种令人卸下所有防御的神奇力量。不知道从何时起，两人之间的这段若有若无的距离，反倒让长久以来宁愿把心事与尸体倾诉的女法医开始愿意触碰自己那些陈年伤口。她觉得宛如有人奋力把掩埋在泥沼中的自己拉出来，去呼吸清新的空气。

「三年前，就在圣诞前不久。」Hill低着头一字一句地开始回忆，似是怀着极大力量才能容许自己重新审视这个伤痕。「Skye去参加一个伦敦的校际活动。航班快到达的时候，飞机失事坠落到了大西洋。无人生还。那年她才十二岁。」

Hill停顿了很久，才继续往下说，「但是，她本来并不在那航班之上。是因为我。」说到这里，Hill的声音有些哽咽，于是Natasha靠到她身旁，放下酒杯，用手搂住Hill的肩。Hill没有避开。她吸了吸气，把当年的悲剧从头到尾告诉了Natasha。

Skye的死与Hill的父亲不无关系。Hill的母亲在诞下她之后便难产而死，自此之后，父亲和她关系就相当恶劣，甚至视她为杀死妻子的凶手。慢慢地，父亲开始酗酒和沉迷赌博，从精神和肉体上虐待女儿。Hill的大半个童年都在福利院度过。成年之后，Hill就开始独立生活。但是，从小缺乏母爱的Hill始终对唯一的亲人还有一丝眷恋。她幻想着有朝一日能看到自己出生之前那个爱着母亲的丈夫的笑脸，那张尘封在旧相册里面父亲的脸。她偶尔会去看父亲，却从未见过父亲清醒的时刻。那男人一直借着烟酒和赌博沉沦，到处惹是生非。执拗的Hill却始终没有放弃把父亲带回正途的机会，甚至还特地拜托父亲的邻居去关照一下。直到那一天，Skye要去英国的那一天。

那天，原本Hill开车送Skye到机场。结果收到警察的电话，说父亲竟然抢了邻居家里防身的枪，要挟别人给钱他还赌债。Hill迫不得已驱车赶到了现场，最终还是无法阻拦发狂的父亲，他开枪打伤了一名警察，最终被制服送进了监狱。时间因此拖延，导致Skye误了本来的航班而不得不更改。结果，意外就那么阴差阳错地发生了。

自此，Hill的幻想彻底被粉碎，最终与父亲决裂。

「我早就应该任由那个人自生自灭，这样Skye也不会死去。」Hill眼睛泛红，手上的酒杯也似要被捏碎。「我很庆幸没有找到Skye的尸体，这样对我来说，她便还活着。而且，我不需要看见她躺在我的解剖台上，我不知道自己有那没有那样的勇气……」

 

这如同把插在Hill身上的一把匕首拔出来，伤口鲜血淋漓，但是不拔出来，伤永远不可能痊愈。

「Hill，这不是你的错。这是一个意外。即使要怪罪谁，也是那个男人，而不是你。」她深知，憎恨比自责要好，因为憎恨不会毁了你自己，但是自责会。

这种情况下，Natasha更宁愿让Hill去恨。

「是的我恨他。但我也没办法接受。知道吗？我甚至没有参加Skye的葬礼，我甚至都不知道她墓碑上是哪一张照片。」Hill鼓起勇气，去接触Natasha的眼光。「May是Skye的生母，她反而比我更早从伤痛中走出来。我敬佩她，但我更加无法面对她。因为我做不到。幸好我是个法医，至少我可以无需面对活着的人。」Hill自嘲地笑了笑，「我是不是很差劲？」

「不。我觉得你很棒，你只是太爱Skye了。这并没有任何的错。这一切巧合不是你、May或者任何人可以控制的。而且，很感谢你愿意把这些告诉我。Maria。」Natasha想了想，把背转向Hill，略略低下头，「来，帮我一下。」

Hill一时错愕，不明白Natasha此举是什么意思。

「给你看些东西。」

Hill虽然满腹狐疑，但还是顺从地放下酒杯，轻轻拉下Natasha裙子的拉链。慢慢地，她看到了一道丑陋的疤痕，斜斜深入那原本光滑白皙的后背。

「Natasha？！」Hill呆住了，她曾目睹过无数伤痕，但绝没有任何一道比这更加触目惊心。

「我从来都无法穿比基尼。」她耸耸肩。

Natasha让Hill重新把她的拉链拉回去，转身面对Hill惊讶之中透露着疼惜的脸。

「我父母都是普通办公室职员。那时我八岁，像所有孩子那样，坐在父母的车里去玩。有两个毒贩在街头追截欠债的吸毒者，不顾途经的我们，开车去撞吸毒者，然后再撞上我们的车。结果毒贩没有死，吸毒者没有死，我没有死。只有我爸爸和妈妈——我还记得，他们的血溅了我一身，还带着他们的体温。」Natasha一边整理自己的衣服，一边如同叙述别人的事情一般。

「中学毕业之后，我离开了伏尔加格勒。来了纽约开始新生活。我很努力地适应了那的节奏。一年前，我来到了洛杉矶。我喜欢我现在的生活，我喜欢这里自由的环境。」

但是她更喜欢的是，自己有幸认识了面前这个女人。

「Maria，不幸只是过去，并非你的一生。」她说着，一边右手轻轻理着Hill垂落的刘海。

Hill却接住了Natasha的手，然后轻轻握进自己的手心，让Natasha触碰到了自己受伤的食指。之前她只知道Natasha是孤儿，但却不知道她和自己会有相似的经历。

唯一不同的，只是Natasha比自己更坚强地面对那些过去。

「谢谢你，Nat。」


	6. 疗伤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hill and Natasha started to date and an accident from Natasha’s therapy center resulted in a hot night.

南百老汇大街上有一家挺地道的亚洲风味餐馆，是May怀念家乡美食不错的去处。因为这里环境相对比较清静，距离警局也不远，曾几何时也是她和Hill不去警局自家餐厅的时候，解决午餐的好选择。这天正午时分，May和特地过来为案件提供专业协作的老友Coulson就坐在窗边的一个位置上边吃边谈着话。

去圣莫妮卡只不过一天而已，回来之后，May觉得似乎好多事情都变了。

首先是Coulson欢呼雀跃地告诉May，自己在纽约巧遇初恋情人Audrey Nathan，继而瞬间重修旧好的浪漫戏码，一边还炫耀着收到的礼物——法式衬衣上那对精致的袖口扣。当然，May很为他高兴，那位波特兰大提琴家确实是位难得的好女人。而且这样一来，局里那一半的同事无需再胡乱臆测自己是Coulson的初恋了。

然后是那一直进展龟速的连环凶杀案。专案小组成立以来搜集到的证据全都零零碎碎，无法系统地拼合出完整的凶手概况。而女局长Victoria Hand还刚刚亲自下达命令，严正发话倘若一个月内再没有实质进展的话，那这宗杀人案就必须关闭档案，停止侦查。那位总是带着黑框眼镜，像政客更多于警察的长发女人所给出的理由是，不能继续浪费警力和纳税人的金钱。

这无疑让投入调查的人员有点士气低落。

 

而最悬疑的则是那位冰山法医的微妙变化。头一天，May无意中发现Hill居然微微笑了，面对着一部自动贩卖机。

Skye去世之后，她花了很长时间让自己告别悲痛，却花了更长的时间都无法让Hill宽容起来。虽说分手之前已经或多或少存在问题，但Skye的死毕竟是迫使两人走到最后一步的导火线，更是如今横亘在她们之间最大的鸿沟。于是，当Hill嘴角忽然扬起一道久违的弧线的时候，纵使只维系了短短一秒，也令May觉得相当不可思议。

「难道这不是好事？你当初找我不也是想让Hill开朗起来？」Coulson一边继续对他的袖口孤芳自赏，一边用筷子颤巍巍地夹起了一根面条。

「确实是好事，我没有否认。只是——」May想想说道，「你对你们那位Natasha Romanova有多了解？」

「她很棒。虽然我们一起工作时间不算太长，但我认为她挺出色，而且很专业。她任职的那所心理咨询机构里面，无论医生还是病人给她的评价都超高。」

「平常呢？听说她是俄罗斯移民，平常你们有接触吗？」

「她来到洛杉矶才一年左右。平常倒是没有太多接触，她这个人很注重私隐。哦，这点和Hill有得一拼。」Coulson说着，似是嗅到了一点奇异的东西。「怎么了？你对她有想法？噢，这好像是老妈调查女儿新男友一样。」

May瞪了他一眼，「我只是觉得这位Romanova小姐有点——神秘。」

「这是你的刑侦直觉么？」

「直觉不见得一定是错，那多半是基于人不自觉的经验累积。」

「这是我指导有方吗？学得不错，赞！」Coulson竖起拇指，「不过每个人总会有自己的小秘密，不是吗？」

May喝了一口手中的那杯茶，「总之如果Hill去找你聊天的话，你就——」

「我想她大概不需要我这大叔呢。」Coulson截断了May的话，手中的筷子指了指May的背后。

May扭头一看，不远处餐厅的柜台前站着一对身影，身高略低的红发女子左手指着墙上餐单在比划，右手环在了旁边那人的腰间，甚是亲昵。

说曹操，曹操到，May心想。

那两人看完之后准备找位置，也发现了窗台这边，于是便走了过来。距离不过十米的路上，红发女人的手很自然地钻进了身边人的左手心，十指相扣。

「嗨。May，Coulson，中午好。真巧，你们吃完了？」她主动地打着招呼。

「中午好Natasha。我们刚吃饱了。」Coulson一边用餐巾抹嘴，一边回答。「你好啊Hill。」

Hill向Coulson礼貌地摆摆手，然后向May点点头。

「现在高峰时间，你们要不坐这里？我们反正已经结账了。」May说道，一边整理放在身边的外套。Coulson于是也准备起身。

Natasha望了望Hill，看到后者耸耸肩表示没意见，于是愉快地应道，「好的，那谢谢了。」

「今晚记得准时来捧场哦。」Coulson临走回过头叮嘱两人，然后才和May离开餐馆，让座椅换上新客人。

「你说是不是因为我在场，让你们很尴尬？」Natasha看着窗外两人离开的背影。

「不会吧。你那天亲自送上来给大家吃的下午茶，不是帮你加分了？」

Natasha淡淡一笑。区区几个甜甜圈华夫饼加几杯咖啡能解除May的戒备，想也知道是不可能的事情，Natasha自有她的盘算。警察局既可以很安全也可以很危险，就看踏进大门的是谁。

狭路相逢勇者胜。

「我们分手都快两年了。而且——」Hill继续说着。

「而且我们也好像不是『约会』？」Natasha食指和中指在说到「约会」这词的时候辅了个引号的姿势。

Hill抿抿嘴看着Natasha，「我不是那个意思。」

「那我们是在约会？」

「明知故问。」Hill假装在翻桌上的菜单。于是Natasha伸手，轻轻地捏着Hill的下巴，迫使她双眼看得只是自己。

「我可不知道。告诉我啊。」她分明晓得Hill是个性格沉静，与花言巧语绝缘的人，但这样逗着她，让自己觉得格外有趣。

这段日子里，Hill有时真被这个女人那些没有养分的玩笑弄得哭笑不得。此刻她轻轻拍开Natasha的手，环顾一下四周，不见熟人，才俯身向前往Natasha唇上快速啄了一下。「这下满意了吧? Romanova小姐。」

Natasha忍住笑，满意非常。

「估计你的那些病人超过一半会喜欢跟你调情。」

「放心，他们眼光比你差远了。还有可别质疑我的职业操守。」说起病人，Natasha想起了一件事情。「对了Hill，那天我和Coulson闲聊，关于我们第一次见面那天，他说，并没有接到你的电话。你确认你没有记错？」

这是许久的事情了，Hill却是记忆犹新，「肯定没有。我确实给他打了电话安排会面的，他还说刚好买了新的咖啡豆可以给我尝尝。」

「那可能他急着出差自己糊涂了。算了。」Hill的斩钉截铁让Natasha也再次放下疑惑。不过忘记了Thor这事始终让她耿耿于怀。

「我知道工作压力确实很大。像今天不到五点我爬了起来去了格里菲斯公园，一名女演员在那丧了命。然后回来我又连续解剖了两具尸体，签了两份Simmons的报告还有一场视像会议。」Hill对刚送餐上来的服务生致谢，「不过我能应付，而且最近感觉轻松多了。也多亏你，Natasha。」

Hill说的是实情，甚至认识Natasha之前因为熬夜导致的短暂头痛，现在也不曾出现。

Natasha自然很高兴看到Hill肯跨出一步，愿意跟自己更多地谈谈话，状况似是大有改善。当然，凡事要按部就班，无论是Hill治愈心病，还是二人的关系。比方说，今晚去看Coulson那位女友的演出，正是一个不错的减压和社交方式，比起硬是拉Hill去什么闹哄哄的聚会要实在得多。

「今晚六点半来接我？」Natasha一边问，一边用纸巾拭去Hill唇边沾到的一点黄咖喱。

「嗯。倒是你最近好像比我还忙，白天总是往外跑。今晚你能准时？」    

「没问题的。」Natasha做了个OK的手势。她想，可以预计这将是个难忘的晚上。

午餐之后，Hill抓紧时间回到警察局。

极客小子Fitz有了新发现，稍微缩窄了调查的范围——其中Coulson有不可抹杀的功劳。黑寡妇连环凶杀案在全国范围内规律性低，但这半年在洛杉矶的时间段里，还是有一点点痕迹可循。Coulson分析，那些明显意图的凶杀案当中，无论凶手再如何没有规律，他总会潜意识中剔除掉自己居住和工作的地区作案。

然而，这种分析方法对随机或者没有特定目标的谋杀案更为准确。而黑寡妇连环案有着特别之处，那就是死者的身份过于特殊。凶手是否为了令死者毙命，以致心理素质强大到能对抗自己的潜意识，这又是另外一个问题了。

总之，这也是一个进展。Fitz用特别设计的程式进行对比过滤，交互剔除，最终列出了一个大洛杉矶地区的图表，尽可能精确地标示出凶手可能工作或生活的区域。然而共有十二个之多，让众人甫见一丝眉目后又遇新的迷雾。

讽刺的是，Hill发现警察总局这一区、自己家、甚至Natasha的家以及她任职的心理咨询中心包含在这十二个区域当中。

她又想到之前自己推算的凶手身高。很好，那么Natasha也都成为杀人疑犯了，她苦笑一下，或许可以让Fitz把整个洛杉矶相符身高段和区域的人全部列表逐一排查。

这与大海捞针并没有什么区别。这样也许有更多人会死在这位地下法官的手下。

法医这边也不能说全无进展。Hill一次又一次细心对比过历年档案。她发现从三年前，这个标记的样式就基本没有变过。早前的图案还是比较随性粗糙，后来越来越精确甚至保持一致。而在凶器是枪械的命案中，凶手也逐渐由最开始的标准制式转到了非标准制式。Hill有理由认为，凶手对自己的工作越来越娴熟，越来越游刃有余。

Barton动用过一些灰色关系，却也死活追寻不到这些枪械的流向。「看来凶手如果不是有相当高超的枪械装配能力，就是有相当实力地后方支援。」他一边把玩着自己的枪一边说。

「枪械的零件源头能查到吗？」May问道。

「零件全是合法的，根本无从入手。别忘了这可是个自由国度，靠贩卖武器赚钱的人可是多如牛毛。」Barton回答，「还有，我对比过那些有名声的职业杀手雇佣兵什么的，都不像他们的手法。而且那些人有钱就行，才不会挑目标，更没闲情逸致在尸体上作艺术创作。天啊，我好想会会他。」

「他能把你打得满地找牙，Clint。噢不对，我想你连找牙的机会都没有。」Pietro坐在自己桌子上，把一颗糖丢进嘴里。

Barton作势给他一个拳头状。

「并不一定是『他』。」Hill适时提醒道。「想想那位政客，寰枢椎脱位导致旁边的动脉断裂，神经也即时撕裂。这自然是需要爆发力，但更多需要技巧。女性其实也能办到。」

听到这话，Barton和Pietro心里抹汗，不约而同用眼角瞄了一下May。

「身高1米83的他被扭断脖子的时候估计坐着的。他根本没有预料到会被杀，因为如果人有防备，或者有抵抗，肌肉会紧张，这时扭断脖子就很困难了。所以这个凶手，他有可能认识。」Hill继续说。凶手进入司法部大楼必须经过安全检查，因此凶手没法带枪械和金属武器。选择徒手，则是相当自大的表现。而用来刻画蜘蛛图案的，是政客办公室桌面上的文具刀。

 

「凶手到底是怎么能在司法部的大楼里自出自入如入无人之境的？」Wanda托着腮帮认真地思索着。

「我已经约了之前在芝加哥的之前负责这一系列连环杀人案的法医过来提供协助。我这两天也会再去一下犯罪现场勘查，看有没有遗漏。这边可以安排Simmons跟我去，Fitz你方便的话最好也一起。」Hill提议。

Fitz点头表示完全没有问题。

「Wanda你也一起去吧。」May接口，「另外，Barton，把你的线人全挖出来，看看这半年有没有什么生面口的人在圈里面混。Pietro盯紧死者的对头们有没有特别动静，即使他们不是雇杀手的人，但也许他们知道凶手身份也不一定。记得，带上必要的支援人手。」

「那你呢？」Barton问道。

「我去查一下洛杉矶明里暗里的高危目标们。也许我们不单要关注那些被杀的，还有那些还没被杀的。如果凶手是想要震慑其他罪犯，那我们就得提早一步了。」

「没想到我们要成这些混蛋们的保镖。」Barton语气带着愤愤不平。

「我们是法律的保镖。别抱怨了。赶快挪动你的屁股，不然Hand局长关闭档案，那我们就算凶手站在这房间里我们都抓不了。」May说完，已经穿上外套走了。

于是，众人也各自各忙分头干自己的事去了。

Hill对于这个夜晚的节目的期待度，让她本来就高的效率再跃升上一个层次。她再亲自致电那位芝加哥的法医，确认对方的行程，然后告诉秘书去跟进酒店和其它安排，接着她让Simmons准备好需要的资料和工具，和Fitz还有Wanda定好第二天去罪案现场的分工安排，之后还预先借调了两位专案组里面的便衣警员协助。最后她还不忘打电话给Natasha，想要告诉她自己快可以出发了。

可是Natasha不知道是不是忙着，并没有接Hill的电话。Hill看时间也差不多，也没有纠结这个电话。她收拾好手头的剩余的琐事，准时关上了办公室的门。

可当她从电梯走出来踏进警局大堂的时候，高高悬挂着的那部大电视上的突发新闻，让她顿时呆住。

日落大道上一家心理咨询机构出了状况，一名由于创伤后压力症候群而接受治疗的退役军人，用裁纸刀劫持了一位女性医务人员，此刻正与保安和巡逻的警员对峙中。

Hill一眼认出了那家机构的外墙，硬是吓出了一身冷汗。

十分钟之后，她坐着刚好在门口遇上的May的车，连冲两个红灯迅速到达了那家心理咨询中心的大门前。

May的车有警笛，很好地为她们开了路。

入口早就拉起了警戒线，六七名制服警员在门前待命。如此劳师动众让Hill心里更加焦虑。正想探明状况的她认出了一名年轻的金发女孩，是这里的实习生。

「Kate！里面谁被劫持了？」她拉过女孩的手臂急切问道。

「Hill小姐？我也不知道，但那好像是Romanova医生的病人。」

Hill倒抽一口冷气。透过大片落地玻璃的外墙，她隐隐约约看到里面一群人围成了一个圆圈。她本想径直拉起黄色的警戒胶带冲进去，但转念又制止了自己。

她迫使自己冷静下来。看情况，里面警察和谈判专家都肯定在场。再者，Natasha自己就是专家。她要是控制不了局面的话，相信再多人进去也是枉然。于是，Hill咬咬牙，选择了握紧拳头守在原地，只是把视线紧紧锁定在那面玻璃墙上。

Hill这一动一静全部落入了May的眼里。她安慰地拍了拍Hill的肩。

时间默默又爬过去约莫十分钟的光景。里面的人群似乎终于有了动静。

Hill张望着，看到首先一名体格强健的汉子被警员夹着带了出来。然后，是Natasha。

然后Hill觉得一口气刚舒坦，另一口又提到嗓子眼了。

Natasha上身那件好看的米白色针织衫被血染红了一大片，那鲜红让Hill差点魂飞魄散。这次她扯开警戒带，跑到Natasha的面前，简单明了地问道，「你受伤了？我送你去医院。」

「我没事，别担心。」

「Natasha！」Hill厉声说道，因为血实在太过刺眼。

「这不是我的血。」Natasha安抚着Hill绷紧了的双臂，「是另一位同事被劫持了。这血是她的，我去帮忙而已，毕竟那是我的病人。」

Hill那道好看的眉毛皱成一团，将信将疑。然后她又留意到了Natasha右腕上有明显的瘀痕。「那这是怎么回事？」

 

Natasha这才看看自己的手，似是根本没有注意到。「哦，可能刚才不小心撞到的。不碍事。」她笑着若无其事地甩甩手，却被Hill制止了。

「还是去医院比较稳妥。」Hill的言辞虽然保持着往常的沉着，但那语调的变化，Natasha听得出来。而那双蓝色的眸子里流露的关切总是让Natasha涌起一种可以安身立命的感觉。

「可今晚的演出要赶不及的。」

       「Coulson的女友重要还是我女友重要啊？」Hill冲口而出。

Natasha听了心里一阵暖流。「女友？」

「你注意的重点应该是你的手。」Hill正色道，感觉真是要败给这人了。

「好了，你要是担心就去我家好了，我有药。这点小事不必去医院。」Natasha拿Hill没办法。于是Hill从手提包里拿出两张演出的门票，塞给了May，交代一下就扶着Natasha的肩膀，两人双双离去。

May一直默默地看着这一切，等到两人走远，她才去和现场的警员了解发生的事情。目睹事件全过程的警员告诉May，那位病人精神陷入崩溃的状况，全然安抚不下来，甚至已经割伤了被挟持的女医生。千钧一发之际，Natasha设法引开病人的注意力之后强行救了人，幸运的是她自己仅是受了轻伤。

「可真乱来，不过算她运气。那哥们以前可是海豹突击队啊。」警员说道。

May双眉轻轻一扬，忍不住再看看Natasha离去的方向。

 

*  *  *  *

 

Hill 和Natasha一踏进门，Natasha就被Hill勒令乖乖坐在沙发上。

「不就是扭到一小下而已吗，人家又不是残废了。」Natasha嘟哝着想要起身，却被Hill用眼神瞪了回去。

好吧。Natasha只好从命，她看着Hill脱下她黑色的小西服随手放在沙发靠背上，然后挽起袖子，在屋子里面走来走去，Natasha忽然觉得很是滑稽。

「可惜啊，我新买的Helmut Lang就这样给毁了。」她嘴巴却是没有闲下来。

Hill没好气地看看她摆弄着那件血迹斑斑的针织衫，一声不吭走向卧室。

Natasha的房子没有刻意分隔开卧室，她的床和客厅就用了一个低矮的落地柜间隔。 Hill从床边衣架上拿下了Natasha挂在那里的起居服，回来递给Natasha，示意她换下来。

「应该能救回来。如果你有氨水或者10%的碘化钾溶液什么的，这种新染上的血迹还没旧，不难去掉。」她一边拉下露台的窗帘，一边认真地如同朗读教科书一般。

「谁家会有那样的东西啊？」Natasha撇嘴说道，同时手解开针织衫前胸的扣子。

「好吧。我帮你冷水泡一下，明天帮你拿去洗衣房吧。现在先处理你的伤势。」Hill没辙，只好还是把关注点转移回正事上。

转头看到Natasha在换衣服，Hill便随即走向卫生间。她很自然地找到了Natasha的药箱。她打开检查一下。虽然之前来过几次Natasha家里，但并不知道Natasha的药品和急救用品齐全得惊人。Hill心里好笑地想，这人难道是每天去打打杀杀么？

「有些东西可能有了污迹就永远无法洗白了。」在客厅里的Natasha却是捧着换下来的衣服，喃喃自语。

「什么？」Hill合上药箱，提着走回客厅。

「没什么。」Natasha抬头眨巴着眼睛看Hill，若无其事的。

Hill过来放下手里的东西，然后把Natasha换下来的那件米白色的衣服拿进浴室间处理。

Natasha趁着Hill不注意，拉开抽屉暗格，拿出换一部一次性电话，迅速地发了一个短信给熟悉的号码。

急事。今晚约会取消。-B.W.

在Hill回来之前，Natasha就已经坐到了沙发上。电话已经放回暗格，和旁边那早就躺着一把格洛克26袖珍手枪相伴。

Hill回来看见Natasha一只脚盘在沙发上，另一只脚慵懒地伸着。宽大的套头衫一直盖过了翘臀，也不晓得有没有穿上短裤。她的脸微微地红了，于是决定换个话题，边说边坐到Natasha身旁，打开药箱找药。「呃，刚才开你的车回来，我发现刹车片有问题。你先不要开了，很危险的。我去帮你修理好再算。真搞不懂你上次到底是怎么修车的。」

Natasha笑笑，有点后悔当初取笑Hill没有发现Simmons和Fitz的恋情了。这个人其实相当细心而且有洞察力。也许她的脑里会自动忽略那些与自己没有密切关系的琐事，而仅仅把注意力锁定于一个特定范围内。

Hill自然不会知道Natasha的那点小心思。何况她现在的全部精神都在Natasha的右手腕上了。她皱着眉检查了一下，又轻轻按了一下以便确认伤势。

Natasha看到那双蓝色眸子里面的关注，心又是一阵涓涓暖流。

她已经许久没有这样被人照顾了。当然Fury也曾经照顾过自己，但那是完全不同的。这是说不出的一种感觉。

也许爱情就是，这一秒你甘心为那个人逞强，而下一秒，你又情愿向他/她示弱。

「哎，疼！」Natasha没管住自己的嘴巴，不受控制地喊了一下，其实她根本没觉得疼。

Hill即时放轻了手的力度，把视线转向Natasha的眼睛，带着一丝责备，「知道疼了？刚才谁又倔强不让去医院来着？」

「你不就是医生吗？」

「我学的是病理学，又不是急诊医生。何况，相信我，没有人喜欢被我拿着药箱伺候。」

「我就喜欢。」Natasha反驳。 Hill望着她叹了口气，从药箱里面取出药水，细心地一点一点涂在瘀青之上。

「幸好没事，没有伤到筋骨。不过现在不处理好，得了关节炎的话等你老了就麻烦了。」

Natasha静默无言，心脏被撞钟一般狠狠击中。

她从未曾想象过自己老了是怎样一种光景。也许不必等到自己老去，她便会在监狱度过余生，在一个风高月黑的晚上被仇家所杀，或者干脆自己了结生命。

她从不知道，也从不去想答案。

只是，此刻Hill无意之中的话，重燃了藏在内心深处的幻想，令她构想那种自己自幼不敢奢求的将来。这时Natasha才发现，原来自己竟然是如此渴求。

也许Fury说的是对的，这个世界不需要蝙蝠侠。也许，她能有机会过上全新的生活，也许就那么忘了父母的死，忘了凶手，忘了什么见鬼的地下法官。

看着面前这个女人专注的表情，Natasha居然开始想要有个再普通不过的将来了。

「Natasha，这是？」已经帮Natasha敷好了药，正在给她缠纱布的Hill似乎发现了什么大事，打断了Natasha的浮想。

Natasha手腕内隐隐约约有一个细长的疤痕，覆盖在血管和肌腱之上。如果不是近距离观察，实在不容易发现。

「你怎么会有那么多伤痕啊？」Hill努力想要保持语调的平静，却又难以自已。

那道伤痕，也是Natasha永远不可抹去的烙印。

「我父母去世之后，有段时间我以为我撑不下去了。」Natasha把玩着那还没有缠好的纱布，轻描淡写。「我曾试图自杀。可是上帝好像跟我过不去。第一次我割脉，被人救下了。第二次，我去跳楼，三秒钟十层楼，就能一了百了。可是大楼忽发火警，大家挤在楼梯里，我连楼顶都上不去。第三次，我在一个充满小混混的街区弄到了一把枪，难以置信，那竟然是把已经卡壳的枪。」

Natasha苦笑着，而Hill不吭声，默默听女伴诉说那不堪回首的过往。

「然后我忽然醒觉，也许上帝希望我活下去，用这捡回来的命去做一些有意义的事。」Natasha停止了手上的动作，转而深深看进Hill双眼那海洋般的深邃中。

「我很感激，感激上帝并未让我死去。否则，我不会遇上你。」Natasha慢慢抚上Hill棱角分明的脸庞。「我爱你Maria。从一开始知道你这个人的时候开始，我就喜欢你了。」

Hill的眼睛有些浸润。Natasha似乎在那上面看到浮动的自己。「可是，我并非你如所想象那样坚强。我是一个满身伤痕的人，我甚至不是一个合格的心理医生。也许我能帮你治愈你的心病，但我无法让你同一时间又背负我的过去。你值得找到更好的人。所以或有一天，不管什么原因，你会离我远去，我不会怪你。」

说完，Natasha垂下手，每一念都怀着无限不舍。

Hill却一把抓住了Natasha的手，默默挽起那掉落地面长长的绷带，低着头一圈圈地继续她没有完成的医护工作。「我不会离开的，Natasha。我不需要其他什么更好的人。现在这个，就够我下半辈子折腾的了。」

下半辈子。

这个已经成为奢侈品的名词，一夜之间再次地萦绕在Natasha的脑际，竟然愈来愈真实。

       「如果将来我变了，如果我做了什么你不认同的事情，你也会在我身边？」

「我会的。」Hill依然低头认真地给Natasha裹纱布。

「Maria，看着我。」Natasha的语调忽然带着一丝哀求的味道。

 

Hill抬眼，接触到Natasha的目光。她第一次从这个红发女人的双眼里看不到自信。这让Hill不由得心痛，她想要把这个人整个收进自己的胸腔之中。「Natasha，我知道我不善言辞。我可以设想一百种你将来的样子，但就是没有一种情况是我不在你身边。」

「当年你和May开始的时候，你会预料过你会离开她吗？」

「那时候我太少不更事，我和她在一起的时候我才18岁。因为父亲的事，我迫切地想要有个家，却忽略了很多其他因素。」Hill不再理会那个纱布，转而用自己双手完全温暖着Natasha的手。「我不是为自己找借口。只是，Natasha相信我好吗？我现在说得出做得到。无论以后发生什么事，我永远都不会离开你。」

「这世上没有永远的事情。」Natasha幽幽地说。

「那我可以用一生去证明你是错的。」Hill耸耸肩，平和的语调不带没有任何矫情，就那么自然而然地说了出来。

然而，一种无以名状的安全与归属感瞬间注满了Natasha的心脏。她抽出自己的手，一下子圈住Hill的脖子同时吻上了Hill的唇。只有这样她才能不让后者发觉自己湿润的眼眶。

Hill左手绕过Natasha带动过来的那长长纱布，双手圆圆满满地搂住Natasha的纤腰，一面迎合着Natasha炽热的唇。

Natasha不停歇地夺取着Hill唇上的温暖，身体越发贴近了对方，缓缓移动着，直到让Hill整个人仰躺在了沙发上，直到整个人的重量都压到了Hill身上。

两人吻得喘不过气来，才短暂分开换取氧气。但鼻腔里全是对方的气息。

Natasha左手支撑起身体，起身歪歪斜斜坐在了Hill的腰上，右手手指沿Hill的鼻梁挺直的线条划过。她欣赏起Hill的五官，那精致得宛如博物馆里一尊美丽的雕像。

「Maria，有人对你说过你真的很好看吗？你的眉你的眼睛你的鼻子，都会让人醉掉。所以，以后别总是板着脸好吗？」

「我的快乐只为了你。只要你肯让我去证明。」Hill嘴角轻扬，就是一道低调却充满韵味的弧线。

「谢谢你，Maria。」Natasha低沉的嗓音回应。

Hill仰视着，天花板上的吊灯发出柔和的光，让逆光的Natasha的轮廓变得尽是梦幻。Hill伸手摩挲着Natasha柔滑的下巴，「知道吗？你像是个全能的女神，Natasha。能有你在我身边我真是幸运。」

Natasha那雅致的淡绿色里面此刻充满欲望，Hill准确地捕捉到了。她想探起身去吻Natasha，却被对方按回到沙发中。

Hill还没来得反应，Natasha又重新俯身向前，红唇又贴上了Hill的。热烈纠缠之间，Natasha灵活的舌头挑开了Hill的牙齿，继而一路往前，令Hill一阵酥软。

Natasha以前吻过的那些人，超过一半最后躺进了坟墓。然而此刻，她只想让面前的人躺在自己的床上。

Hill的衬衣不知道何时便已剩余下两颗纽扣在原位苛延残喘。Natasha穿过半掩的衣物，左手隔着胸罩抚摸着黑发女人，引起Hill一阵急速的喘息。

Natasha满意地享受着Hill的轻唤，唇舌稍离开，双手交叉着脱去了自己身上那件宽松的套头衫，露出里面的黑色蕾丝胸罩和精致的三角小内裤。没等Hill的眼光流连完毕，Natasha又重新回到Hill身上，吻更加缓慢而绵长。

慢慢地，Natasha受伤的右手抚着Hill腰间肌肉线条，逐寸逐寸地往下挪动，再斜斜往下。然后她解开了Hill西裤的纽扣和拉链，一边不忘吻着身下的人，一边手潜入到了内裤的边缘。

在这一刻，她又被Hill拉住了手。

不是吧？

Natasha停下吻，望着近在咫尺的蓝色双瞳。

那人笑了笑，却不言语。用适中的力度牵着Natasha的手腕，另一只手则是环着Natasha的腰，一个灵敏的转身，把Natasha反压在了下面，深深陷入沙发里面。

「别忘了，现在你是病人。让我照顾你好吗？」Hill的额头已经微微渗出了汗水。她决定暂时把自己的需求放一边，而先去满足Natasha的。

Hill温柔的嗓音中带着孩子气，让Natasha不禁笑了出声。但她还是顺从地点了点头。

为免让Natasha伤上加伤，Hill轻轻把她的右手举过了头，那低垂的纱布，忽然让Hill浮想联翩。

Natasha敏感地察觉到了，讪笑着摇摇头。「相信我，这不是一个好主意。」

Hill顿时双颊通红。于是立即俯身，用薄薄的唇堵住Natasha的嘴去化解那一霎的尴尬。潮热的吻一直遍布Natasha的脸、耳垂和颈项，继而落在双峰之间。

「我们到床上去吧。」好一会，Natasha在自己的思维尚未被彻底瓦解之前说道。

 

Hill听话地停下了嘴上的劳动，站到地板上把她的Natasha横着抱了起来，一直抱到床上，不理会那长长的纱布。

Natasha其实并没有床架，床垫直接放在地板之上。Hill几近跪下才能把Natasha安稳地放到了洁白的被褥之上。Natasha在Hill放下自己的时候，顺势抓住Hill已经敞开的衬衣的领子，用力把她拽到身上。

肌肤之亲的触感隐约而来。纵使隔着内衣，两人却同时感受到了对方身体的高热。

Hill再也无法忍受这种若即若离的感觉了。她右手穿到Natasha背后，轻轻一弹便去掉了Natasha上身的遮挡，让那美丽的胴体彻底展露在自己眼前。

Hill不禁眼光在那丰满上流连。

「吻我，Maria。」

Hill毕恭毕敬地听从她女神的指示，用尽体内积存已久的能量亲吻着Natasha每一寸肌肤，似乎用奋不顾身便能治愈两人受过所有的伤。她用整个心吻着Natasha的唇、她的眼睑、鼻尖还有锁骨，她用整个心揉捏着Natasha的双峰，揉捏着粉红的凸起，爱抚着她的纤腰和圆润的臀部。直到嘴上的液体在Natasha身上刻画出美艳的图案。

然后她轻轻把Natasha翻侧，吻落到了那个丑陋的疤痕上。Natasha的蠕动和呻吟之声，让Hill更加血气上涌。她愿意为这个女人沉沦，吻平这个女人的伤痕。

不停歇的吻与爱抚，Hill把她的头从Natasha的后背徐徐又回落到胸前，然后造访到小腹附近。引起Natasha一阵轻微的痉挛之后，又重新回到了红发之上。

「我可以吗？Natasha？ 」她的汗水已经开始淋漓，双眼写着对肯定回答的渴望。

如果是以前那些人，无论以下一刻发生什么事情，这句话都会打心底遭Natasha的厌恶，因为她觉得是一种虚假。可是从她的Hill口中说出来，却是满载着一卡车的真诚。

Natasha泛着热气的喘息，手指撩开Hill额前垂下来的湿漉漉的刘海。

「Please。」

Hill笑了，笑得如同孩子般的天真。「如果我做了你不喜欢的事情，请告诉我，Natasha。」

Natasha点点头。

Hill不厌其烦地再次深深含上Natasha的唇，左手不忘爱抚着身下人胸前的柔软，右手手指在下面潮润的入口之处短暂流连。Natasha的双腿分开更大的角度，最后Hill终于如愿地将手指深深送进了她爱着的人体内，有力地抽动。

两人同时到达高潮的一霎，眼前一道烈焰闪过，如像凤凰在灰烬中重生。

「别再伤害自己 也被再让自己被伤害了。Nat，我们一同治愈那些伤吧。」气喘吁吁的Hill趴在Natasha身上低声说道。

她没看到，Natasha的热泪盈盈。

两人结结实实地抱在一起。

这个晚上，Natasha一夜好眠。那些长久以来的梦魇竟然没有出现。

 

TBC


	7. 猎杀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend arrived in LA and tried to reunite with Natasha, revealing a hidden furious face of the red hair.

清晨的一缕阳光，从窗帘夹缝中斜照入屋，恰好落在Natasha眼睑之上。她忽然间一下子惊醒，整个人也从床上弹起。她的手最先碰到了旁边的枕头，然后在千分之一秒的时间内回想起昨晚的缠绵。同时，厨房方向传来的香肠味道，真真实实地告诉她昨晚并非一场春梦。

长久以来养成的警觉性竟然没有提醒自己身边人是什么时候起床的。她暗自笑了笑，起身披上放在床头柜上的睡袍，赤脚穿过客厅，一路往厨房走去。

       「嘿，你连我家厨房也有霸占吗？」Natasha揉揉自己凌乱的头发，倚在门框边上，望着面前那个挺直的背影问道。

「早安。我见你睡得很香，所以没叫醒你。」原本背朝着她的Hill听到声音于是转过身来。Hill的生理时钟一向相当精准，没等Natasha起来，她已经把简单但搭配得当的早餐准备好了。「咖啡马上就会煮好，快去刷牙洗脸。」

Natasha却没有依言，反而走进厨房。轻轻一跃直接坐上了煮食台，晃着双腿，欣赏着等待咖啡机指示灯跳动的Hill。

「可是我已经吃饱了。」Natasha手指有意无意地摸摸自己的丰润的双唇，带上一丝邪笑。

Hill摇摇头拿没办法，把注意力集中到咖啡机上。Natasha却自顾自地不理Hill的忙活，拽着她右手然后拉到自己身前，同时双腿很自然地圈住了她，同时玩味地吻上Hill的唇，似乎对她来说，这才是最棒的早餐。她略略撩起Hill已经换回的那件蓝色衬衣的下摆，手指一点点开始探索。

      「你想让我重新洗一回么？我上班会迟到的。」Hill好不容易才抵制住了被Natasha燃起的欲望，离开Natasha的唇，一边把自己的衣服整理好。「还有，昨晚你的手还没有料理好。」

Hill离开Natasha的唇，把还有点不情愿的Natasha抱了下来，然后帮她检查了一下。自己的判断没错，Natasha的手倒是痊愈得惊人，瘀青几乎都消失了，只余下小块的红印。于是Hill再正正经经地涂上一点药水，简单地缠了两圈纱布。

「不要马虎，想要没有后患的话就切记手腕不要用力，懂吗？」Hill叮嘱着，一边冲好两杯香喷喷的咖啡一边监督着她刷牙洗脸。

「你几时变得那么啰嗦了?」Natasha洗漱完后走到餐桌坐下，看着Hill用餐刀把一个列巴面包整整齐齐地切开几片。

「还有，如果你要去上班，记得千万别开车。我已经打电话叫维修厂过来拖去修了。」

Natasha虽然嘴上调侃着Hill的絮叨，但这种无微不至的安排，倒是让她感到有所依靠。

「要不我干脆今天不过去了?在家里休息好不？」Natasha手肘撑着脑袋，看着Hill的脸，左手手指更是乐此不彼地在她腰间和腹部嬉戏。

「你会不去才怪！」Hill似是看透了Natasha不会因为这点小伤小痛而不去工作。

「那样我可以多些时间准备，今晚换我给你做饭？」Natasha凑过来，在Hill耳垂边吹着气，「我的手艺也不错的。」

「还是免了吧。」不管Natasha说的是不是厨艺，Hill只是想到了Natasha里那些还是新簇簇的厨具和餐具，不禁一阵冷汗。

「你敢不相信？！」Natasha佯作生气状，手轻轻捏了Hill的腰一下，害她差点被咖啡呛到。「那你是决定一辈子给做我饭咯？」

       没想到轻易就着了她的道。Hill真是觉得难以置信。

两人一边嬉笑一边磨蹭着吃早餐的时候，Hill的手机不合时宜地响了。

「喂，我是——Hill。」Hill一边回答电话，一边笑着扭动着避开Natasha在她身上无休止的恶意滋扰。

「好，我马上——啊——过来。」Hill费了很大劲才听明白话筒里的人在说什么，因为Natasha把阵地转移到了她的脖子上，还轻轻咬了一下。

「别闹了，Nat。我真要走了。有一宗命案发生，我得赶去现场。」Hill觉得自己浑身酥软，再不走，自己真的走不了。

Natasha皱了皱眉，这才肯放开Hill。送她出门的时候，踮起脚尖依依不舍地吻了吻Hill的唇。

「我爱你，Nat。」Hill低头用手整理着Natasha的红发，深情地说了句前一个晚上还没有说出口的话。

「我也爱你，Maria。一路小心。」

Hill走了。Natasha看着餐桌上没有吃完的早餐，和还有点凌乱的床铺。不敢相信，自己一直冰冷的公寓开始有了丝丝生气。虽然她无法确定，这点生气是否稍瞬即逝。但至少，她切切实实知道自己真的爱上Hill了。

但同时，她也陷入了另一种异常的恐惧之中。Natasha Romanova从来没有恐惧过。很久之前她已经不懂得这是怎样一种感受了。直到这一刻。

如果Hill发现了她的秘密，真的不会舍自己而去吗？ 更重要的是，她不希望Hill面对一些难以抉择的事情。

有些秘密理应一直守着，直到带进坟墓。

当她还在胡思乱想的时候，手机兀自响了，一个没有来电显示的通话。Natasha想了想，还是接通了来电。

「Natasha，好久不见了。」

「什么事？」Natasha不用问对方是谁，因为这把声音熟悉，同时却又许久许久没有听到。

「我就是告诉你。我有一份很大的礼物送给你，很快你就会知道了。」说完，电话就挂断了。

Natasha有着不好的预感。

 

*  *  *  *

 

Hill和Simmons一起在解剖间里忙碌着。一旁站着看着全过程的May。Barton还有Maximoff姐弟则是留在现场街区调查情况。

自Hill匆匆忙忙赶到现场开始，May就留意到了Hill穿了与前一天一样的衣服，里面那件衬衣甚至有点皱巴巴的。靠近的时候还能看到脖子上还带着隐约的红印。

 

不用说都知道发生了什么事情。只是这一刻，眼前躺在台上的那具尸体还是夺去了May全部的侦察神经。

这趟麻烦不是一般的大。

Alexander Pierce。有名的联邦法官。今晨被人发现陈尸在市区一家酒馆里。经过Hill现场的初步检查，肝温以及尸僵的发展程度显示Pierce的死亡时间是凌晨两点至三点之间。

死者被发现的时候在场所有人都可以看到他也是被爆了头。现在躺在桌上的尸体外表的残留细碎物质已经收集完毕，尸体也已经被清洗过，并称量了相关数据。Hill和Simmons仔细检查着。表面并没有着明显被袭击的伤痕，除了手腕和脚踝被绑的痕迹以外，就是眉头之间那一个大洞了。

还有，又是那个阴魂不散的的蜘蛛图案。

「是同一个人吗？」May问道。这半年以来的案件尚未告破，眼下又新增一名受害者，让她不由得急躁起来。而她刚收到最新消息也是喜忧参半。因为这次涉及了联邦法官，Hand局长决定暂时不关闭档案，但却继续施压，警告倘若没有进展就会请求华盛顿让FBI介入调查。虽然May庆幸案件可以继续侦察，但这下如果有FBI掺和，就无法靠地方警局主导调查过程，这样的话她实在不乐意。

「不能确定，这个图案似乎和之前的有不同。」Hill拿着放大镜审视着那个图案。「Simmons你把这个拍下照片，交给Fitz，让他去和之前的图案做对比。」那位金发的法医助理用力点了点头。

「你的意思是这可能是模仿犯？」May皱了皱眉头，她看出Hill眉宇间显出的疑问。她明白既然Hill说不确定，那肯定是有问题。这下可好了，又再节外生枝。

「我需要仔细对比过才知道。」Hill重申。

May想了想，眼前这位声名在外的法官似乎与之前的那些死者不尽相同，他并没有什么值得怀疑的地方。那么这是同一个凶手，而凶手改变了目标要求、实行无差别的猎杀，还是Pierce背后有什么见不得光的事情？ 又或者，这完全是另一个凶手？

这回真是错综复杂了。

而Hill呢，除了图案，之前的一个发现更加让她在意。死者的脸颊以及下巴位置似乎被人用力压制过。因此Hill决定还是需要解剖才定论他的确凿死因以及精确死亡时间。

Hill把死者的内脏逐一取出，放在脏器秤上称重并且观察。死者的胃也放置在了检验台上。Simmons在一旁协助并记录。

Hill用解剖刀切开了胃部，正如所料，里面未被消化的食物并不多。她认真地将物质装进防尘防潮袋中。忽然，她发现了一个很奇怪的东西。

一颗未被胃液完全溶解的胶囊。

「这是什么？」Simmons和May同时觉得可疑。「为什么还有胶囊？」

Hill不发一言。她决定先把胶囊切开，以免里面的物质被彻底溶解。

她下意识地扶正一下自己的护目镜，小心翼翼地把胶囊分开，里面露出了一些白色结晶粉末。Hill用刀片把粉末推开，发现大概还有300毫克的分量，部分晶体还沾上了部分被胃液溶解的胶囊。忽然之间，她隐隐嗅到了一种奇怪的味道。

苦杏仁。

Hill瞪大眼睛，停下了手，直起身。解剖间的空气像要凝滞一般。

「怎么了？」May敏锐地发现Hill的眼光不对劲。然后她竟然发现Hill鼻孔里流下了鲜红的血液。「Hill!」

她和Simmons惊呆了。没等她俩反应，Hill已经即时扔下了手上的东西，把两人一路用力推出了解剖间，同时按下了门前的生化警报，然后自己也离开房间，并把门关得严严实实。

楼层里面回响着警报声。

「May，疏散这个楼层的同事，呼叫危险物品事故响应组过来，Simmons你通知化验中的人员停止手上的检验!快！」Hill一边冷静而迅速嘱咐，一边摘掉自己的护目镜。手一抹鼻子，上面全是血。

May和Simmons知道大事不好，即时按照Hill的吩咐去做。

HIll觉得强烈的心悸，伴随着胃部一阵恶心感。她努力稳住身体，扶着办公桌摇摇晃晃地坐了下来。

这个时候，她看见Natasha站在了不远处。

Hill挥手示意Natasha不要过来。她强迫自己先忽略那烧灼人的眼光，冷静心神，然后换了个更为通风的位置坐下，好让自己呼入更多的新鲜空气。事故处理人员也迅速赶到了。他们一方面提供给Hill吸氧的器械，仔细帮Hill检查心率和抽血检验，注射了适量的解毒剂。另一方面则是将胶囊里的剩余物质取走化验。

 

其实Hill也清楚那是什么物质。她看过自己的检验数据，血红素和淋巴球的数量上升，但尚在可以接受的范围内。自感心跳也重新有规律而且平缓下来。然后Hill才换过一身衣服，并把她原先穿的交去消毒处理。

好一阵令人忐忑的功夫之后，Natasha终于看到警戒散去，她才能跑到Hill身旁。

「你还好吗？这到底怎么了？」Natasha拉着Hill的手急切地问，只见Hill的脸色从刚才一片苍白重新现出血色。

「我没事，Natasha，别担心。今天尸检出了些状况。」Hill喝了口水说道，「死者胃部发现一颗未完全溶解的胶囊，里面藏有氰化钾。我太粗心了。幸好解剖间的湿度控制得好，否则再多一点潮化的话就麻烦了。」

Natasha当然知道那是什么东西，也深知这毒药之王被吸入人体的结果。吸入高浓度的氰化物或者吞服致死剂量可以让人在短短5分钟内细胞缺氧而死亡。

「这是你今早说的那宗命案？」Natasha的神情有些不被人察觉的不妥。

「是的。联邦法官Alexander Pierce。」Hill点点头。

这个名字让Natasha的面容有了不为人察觉的变色。她张嘴刚想再问什么的时候，May回来了，她看到了坐在Hill身边的Natasha。

「Hill你没事吧？」May抚着Hill的肩膀关切地问道。

Hill站起身来，摆手表示自己无恙，「我去看看那尸体的情况，我担心造成污染的话，可能会损失很多的有力证据。」

「让Simmons去弄吧。你还是休息一会比较好。」May叉着腰，眼角有意无意地看了看Natasha。

Natasha会意。她从口袋里拿出一枚手表，「Hill你忘在我家里的。 没有它你一定不自在。你确认还好吗？」

Hill笑了笑，把手表戴回去。「我确认。」

「那我先走了，你忙去，多加小心。」Natasha亲了亲Hill的脸颊，然后便转身离去。

Hill和May都不会看到在Natasha转身的那一刹，杀气弥漫了那双淡绿色的眼睛。

Hill放下手中的水杯，准备走向解剖间的时候被May拉住手臂。「那颗带毒的胶囊，你怎么想？为什么既然枪击爆头，何必多此一举？」

Hill皱了皱眉头，心里有那么一个设想却也带着疑惑。

「我想你也猜到，Maria。」May正色道，「凶手的目标可能是你。他明知道尸体会被解剖，然后才让死者吞下胶囊后才将Pierce杀死。这可真是一石二鸟。」

Hill也清楚知道，虽然解剖室的湿度令其挥发得慢，但那种剂量依旧相当强力。

「那颗胶囊什么时候吞下的，我无法妄下结论。」说完这句，她沉思片刻，「可为何这么做？杀死一个法医根本不会阻止查证过程。」

「如我所说，目标可能是你。」

「你这是想告诉我私仇吗？」Hill望着解剖间里穿上了生化保护服的Simmons，「对不起，我实在想不出我会有什么仇家。」

这个问题May着实也找不到说得通的理由。要说被仇杀，相信作为凶杀案警探的自己还更说得过去。为什么会是Hill？

两人都想不通。

此时May的手机响了，对方是Barton。Hill看着May的表情由阴转晴然后又急速变回阴郁。

「我们有目击证人了，流浪人员。」 May结束了通话，对Hill说道，「可是，她刚刚宣告死亡。」

这个好消息和坏消息同时来袭，让人来不及消化。可是Hill心念急转，想到一点东西，「May，这个消息还没向公众发布吧？」

May看着Hill的眼神，明白她的意思。

 

*  *  *  *

 

洛杉矶的冬天，就是喜欢稀拉拉地下雨，这是Natasha最讨厌的一点。

一个人烟稀少的废弃车辆处理场，Natasha远远看见了那个披着黑色头发、胡子拉碴，却带着稚气的男人。

「嘿Natasha，我——」

那人还没有说完，Natasha已经不由分说扬起那包着纱布的右手一记重拳击中对方左脸。那人毫无防备之下一个踉跄跌倒在地。

 

「F**k！」男人抹了抹嘴角，吐出一点鲜血。「搞毛啊？」

       Natasha一声不吭弯腰揪住那人的衣领用力将他从地上提起来，然后把他推到一辆破损的旧卡车边上，飘出的铁皮贴着男人的颈项。

「嘿嘿——别，有话慢慢说。」男人也急了，举起双手做投降状。他知道面前这个这个女人迷人的外表之下，内心永远囚禁着一只随时会冲出笼将猎物撕裂的猛兽。

「Bucky Barnes！你干了什么好事？!」张扬的红发微湿，低低垂着盖过了Natasha大半张脸，却还能让人看到眼中的血色。

被唤作Bucky的男人歪嘴得意地笑了笑，「哦？你收到礼物了？不用谢我。」

Natasha再一用力按住他，「我谢你妹。」

「你放开我听我说好吗？」

Natasha稍微冷静下来，松开了Bucky，但眼神仍然如同利剑般瞄准面前的男人。「你最好给我一个不宰了你的理由。」

Bucky边整理衣领边说，「Natasha，我可是特地来帮你。你最近花了那么多时间去研究Alexander Pierce的生活规律，却总是不出手，期限已经快到了。昨晚紧急关头你才给Fury发短信说要取消行动？你以前从不会那么优柔寡断。」

他围着Natasha绕个圈，继续发表高论。「看来你真的爱上那个法医了。你竟然还费煞心机，让狱警陷害她那个快出狱的混账父亲，好让他多待一段时间？这可真是用心良苦。」

Natasha握着拳，手指关节捏的发白。「你到底跟踪我多久了？」

Bucky叹了口气，「我不是想跟踪你，这是为你好。既然Fury老头子说不通你，我就直接帮你行动。这岂不是更好吗？我用你的方法帮你完成交易，警察不会起疑。酬金咱俩对半，你那份我已经转到你开曼群岛那家小公司的账号上了。顺道还帮你处理掉那个法医，免得她纠缠你。否则她迟早会害死你。」

Natasha忽然发难，左手掐住Bucky的脖子，「Bucky，不要以为你很了解我。你知道你很幼稚吗？这就是Fury总不想给你太多活的原因。你那点自以为是的小聪明，才真是迟早害死你。」Natasha耻笑着Bucky这些自作聪明的安排，「你模仿我去作案，再多的伪装也会有破绽，你这样更给了警察去查的线索。还有，你以为你那些小伎俩能杀了Hill而不被发现? 你做梦吧。」

「无所谓，反正她就一个法医，要解决容易得很。」

Natasha内心再度咆哮。她忽然闪电般地拔出一柄袖珍手枪。雨水滴落在格洛克26漆黑发亮的枪管之上，然后再溅起来。枪口和Bucky的眉心不到两寸的距离。

「如果你再敢碰Hill一条头发，我发誓我会一定杀了你！而且你不会死得很痛快。我不管和你还有什么他妈的交情。你知道，我说得出就做得到！」Natasha食指扣在扳机上，眼光如同死神，带着足以直取人魂魄的逼力，让人不寒而栗。

那种眼光，让Bucky记起了小时候认识便已经嗜血的Natasha。

「所以你给我滚回纽约去干你自己的活，不要在这里多管闲事。」

「好吧，Natasha。我走就是了。」Bucky吞了一下口水，他确实深知这个女人不会给任何人情面。有必要的话，她可能连Fury也会杀。

「可是Natasha，你知道吗，幼稚的是你。我和你都是双手沾满了鲜血的人。我们本来就不配有将来。你抚心自问，你对她的爱足以让你愿意从此退隐？足以让你敢把你的秘密坦白于人前？」

「今天之前，我还没法回答你。但是现在我可以告诉你，是的，我愿意，我敢赌一回。」

说完，她收回自己的枪，转身扔下Bucky独自离去。

Natasha以为Bucky听话离去，便可以少了麻烦。但是她万万没有想到，Bucky闯了一个大祸。

当天晚上，她看到了新闻，Alexander Pierce被谋杀现场竟然有目击证人，现在被警备重重保护于医院的深切治疗部。

Natasha恨死了这个不能让人省心的混小子。

Hill也一直在加班。Natasha知道Hill的慎密，一定会发现案件的蹊跷。Natasha翻出另一个一次性电话，Bucky没有接听。

她知道他干什么去了。真他妈的胡来。

Natasha拉上窗帘，换了件紧身的黑色套头衫，戴上了一个假发，口袋再揣了些必备物品，顶着夜色出了门。

Natasha一踏进医院的时候就感到那种十面埋伏的气氛。过了探病时间，走动的人不算多，但Natasha还是成功地混了进去，顺手换上一件医生制服带上口罩和手套以便掩人耳目。

 

她果真在深切治疗部楼层的一个杂物房里发现了同样披上了医生制服潜伏着的Bucky，并在他准备走出去一刻及时拉住了他。

「你到底犯什么傻?！」Natasha压低声音说道，眼光观察着走廊那头的一个房间「你他妈的今早为什么不告诉我居然有目击者？！」

「她像是流浪者。我开了枪，她应该活不成的。我怎么知道——」Bucky有点急躁，身体不停地动。

「你这算是去补救吗？！她是无辜的，Bucky!」

「我跟你不一样，Natasha。我不需要讲什么原则，我从来不需要！」Bucky拉了拉他的手枪上膛，却被Natasha按住。

「你给我认真回忆一下，你开了枪，打中了没有？」虽然不耻Bucky的所作所为，但Natasha对他的枪法倒是很有信心的。

「两枪都是正中胸口。」Bucky很有信心地点了点头，眼睛却忍不住往外张望，看着外面的警卫。「当时刚好有车经过，我只有赶紧离开。妈的，我应该去确认一下。祸是我闯的，我自己会收拾，Natasha你走。」

Natasha瞪着他，真希望自己能狠心给这个尽给自己捅篓子的人痛痛快快一枪。她还是使劲按住Bucky的枪，同时小心翼翼地再观察了一下那间病房。

忽然她问道，「这么久了，你有看到那个房间里面有医生护士进出吗？」

「好像——没有。」

「那里面根本不是什么目击证人。我看她应该已经死了，九成是警察故意放风声让你自投罗网。」Natasha想了想，很可能是May，这个女人真不赖。

       「什么？！」Bucky还是不肯相信。

「就算她没有死，也不一定认出你。你定明天一早的飞机，马上离开这里。」Natasha当机立断，「现在不要一错再错。趁没人发现赶紧走。」

Bucky想了想，听了Natasha的话，把枪收回了衣服内侧的口袋。

两人趁外面警察走动的空当，溜出了杂物间。可正当两人走进楼梯的时候，后面响起一把声音。

「嘿，你们——」

没等说完，Bucky按捺不住，重新掏出了他的枪，一转身就把子弹送进了后面那人的身上。

那名可怜的警察应声倒地。纵使Bucky的枪装了消声器，但还是随即便引起了骚乱。警察对讲机的声音、警卫的跑步声、医护人员和病人的惊叫声，还有东西掉下的声音，一时间乱成一团。

「妈的，你干什么？！」Natasha气得发昏，拽着Bucky就跑，顺手按下了墙上一个消防钟，然后迅速闪进楼梯。

钟声响起。楼梯很快便挤满了人。Natasha低着头拉着Bucky走了两层楼之后又回到了大厅，冷静地走到了电梯间。她按下电梯，等着带电梯门打开的时候，里面果然没有人，她走进去就举起一个小型的激光发射器，射向了电梯里面的安保摄像头，将之破坏。然后迅速脱下了身上医生伪装，按下按键直达一楼。

「离开这里，就即刻按我去做，明白吗？」

Bucky心知这次自己真的碰上了大麻烦，这时也只好听从Natasha的安排。两人顺利地到了一楼，这里也站了不少的病人和医生。消防警报已经停了下来，估计是已经被发现了。

大门已经布防数名荷枪实弹的警察甚至SWAT特警。Natasha两眼急速搜索四周的环境，很快她便找到了出路。她把套头衫的帽子戴上，同时戴上口罩，拉着Bucky转身往太平间的方向走去。

这边的防守果然不及楼梯和其它出入口。轻易地把三名警卫击晕放倒在地之后，Natasha和Bucky穿过了太平间，另一边就是通往医院后巷的出口。

Bucky首先跑了出去，当Natasha准备随之离开的时候，后面一把女人的声音响起。

「站住，洛杉矶警察！」

Natasha举起手，压低声音对Bucky喊了声「走」，而自己第一时间借着转身的位置移动，掩护了Bucky快速逃掉。

「嘿！」Bucky的逃跑自然无法不被对方察觉。

太平间不大，灯只有两盏亮着。Natasha慢慢转身。对面女人手上的手电筒，灯光直射Natasha的眼睛，迫使她不得不别过脸。

「过来这边，让我看到你的手。」说话的人举枪歪歪脑袋，示意Natasha走到房间中央，远离门的位置。

是May，那个

 

 

的黑发亚裔女人。这回可是好玩了。Natasha还是乖乖地走过去，脑里却在快速地思考如何全身而退的计策。

May慢慢地靠近，枪始终警惕地瞄准Natasha。离开Natasha尚有一尺的距离，她左手把手电筒放到旁边的桌上，然后去拿腰上的手铐。

就在电光火石的一刻，Natasha忽然发动，左手抓住May的手腕，同时右手手刀猛力击中May肘窝的位置，迫使她的枪离手。

被偷袭的一刻，May的反射神经也即时作出了积极回应，趁Natasha的手没拿稳自己的枪，迅速反击，同样抓住Natasha的手腕撞向身旁那一大排冷柜上。手枪掉到了地上。

Natasha右手手腕这个时候才发现一阵赤痛，她忍着，脚敏捷地将手枪踢到了远处，刚好消失到冷柜和地板之间的缝隙里。

她一边嘴角微斜，扬起一个自负的笑。当然，口罩的掩盖之下并未被May看到。

「真是闻名不如见面啊，杀手小姐。」May双臂一前一后护在胸前，「要是我说请把帽子摘下来，你也不会理我吧。」这个时候她终于看到，对手是一个和自己高度相仿的女人。

Natasha不发一言，只是扭了扭脖子，松松肩膀，然后同样摆出备战架势。

太平间即将变成两个女人的格斗场。

Natasha也想会会这个别人的前妻很久了，只是没想到在如此有创意的环境之中，虽然这会是Hill的个人最爱场所。

短兵相接。两人此时都决定不采取行动，静静观察对方。

May双眼那两道凌厉的光，当中闪烁着正直而坚毅。Natasha不禁心头一震，那是和她从Hill眼睛中看到的一样的眼神。这种眼神有着Natasha一丝羡慕和向往。

曾几何时，她也想光明正大地做一个灭罪之人。但是正义，并非人人能够追寻。而此刻，只有打倒眼前的正义，她才能有机会回去看那另一个人眼中的蓝天。

Natasha深呼吸一口气，准备全力一击。

「你跑不掉的，外面已经重重包围。你最好自首，那我们还可以向法官求情。」May慢慢绕着圈子，逐渐靠近。

Natasha对这些官腔嗤之以鼻，冷笑出声。这样May气不从一处来。连环杀人案半年有余都找不到有力的线索和证据，她可不管对方的出发点是什么。在她心目中，法律是唯一的衡量准则。这个面前的女人，在耻笑她赖以生存的准则。

那是一种对她人生尊严的践踏。

May誓要拷下这个女人。

「看来没有商量余地了？」May看对方默不作声，于是决定先发制人。 她右手虚晃一下，左面一个勾拳击向Natasha的下巴。

Natasha侧头闪过了那一拳，同时双臂往下格挡，压住了May踢向腰间的右腿，并且闪电般向顺时针转了个身，趁着May放下右腿尚未取回身体重心的时候，Natasha右手肘部重重击中了May的后背。

May不由得向前跨出两步。

一出手就毫不留情。Natasha不由得想，Hill和她分开会不会是因为家暴。

两人重新面对面，棋逢敌手的感觉让两人肾上腺素急速飙升。

这次两人同时发起攻击，拳脚带起太平间那种阴寒的空气。两人都是格斗专家， May接受过正式训练，让她更偏重对关节部位的攻击，同时以最大限度瓦解敌人的防守而不至于受致命伤害。而Natasha则是依赖着俄罗斯人天生的搏击神经、小时学习芭蕾舞而锻炼起来的柔韧性，还有在这些年来在黑暗世界里求生存而磨砺出来本领。

更重要的是，May要擒，Natasha要逃，击倒对方但不能致命，这便将难度大幅提升。

几个凶狠的回合之后，两个女人不分高下。房间里面唯一的一张木头书桌已经被砸个稀巴烂，桌上的零散物件洒落一地。May的鼻梁被Natasha狠狠揍了一拳，现在完全红肿。左臂也Natasha用断裂的木块划伤了一道。而后腰原本挂着的对讲机不知道什么时候被用作武器扔到了一旁。

而Natasha也好不到哪里去。她估计自己脸上已经青了一大快，嘴角也带着血腥味，只是口罩之下没被发现。那身紧身衣也脏兮兮的。右腿也刮破了，直接看到上面的血痕。

两人都觉得好久没有打得那么畅快淋漓了，但谁的力度都没有减轻，也丝毫没有放慢攻击的速度。两人各不退让，仿佛可以将一场战役浓缩进一场战斗中。

May追身又是连接三拳分别击向Natasha的头、肩膀和腹部，Natasha一边闪避和格挡，一边迅速转身回跑，然后凌空跃起，一脚踩在墙上同时借助力量扭转腰部，右脚结结实实地踢中May的脸上。

May被击倒在地。可是，她竟然在Natasha落地瞬间，伸手一拽Natasha脚，把她掀翻在地。

Natasha后脑狠狠地磕到了冰凉的地板上，眼冒金星。她用意志力迫使自己翻转身体，护着头部才重新站起来。

被Natasha踢中之后，May也有点七晕八素的感觉，在Natasha倒下之后，她已经没法加以追击，只好一边留神着Natasha一边弯着腰喘着气。

Natasha已经不想再纠缠，她冲过去扭腰往May就是一个侧踢。可是May反手拉开一个没有标签的冰柜，正好挡住了Natasha的脚。

踢中硬物后力量无法卸去，Natasha感到脚踝一阵剧痛。她收腿一手合上冰柜，就感到一阵拳风到了脸上。她立刻低头，抱住May的腰把她推撞到门上。门的把手让May痛得松开了抓住Natasha后背衣服的手。

Natasha退开了，掉头往另一个出口奔去。May竟然追了上来，手甚至扯着Natasha连着衣服的帽子。

Natasha迅速反手越过头部抓住May的手，以防她一下步要做的事情，然后右转身扣住May的手腕，迫使她双膝跪倒地上，但深谙此道的May会很快扭转手腕反抽出自己的手。

May还没来得及起身，她看到Natasha不知道什么时候找回了自己掉落的对讲机，冷不防地把对讲机砸在May的左臂上。May硬是挨了一击，沉甸甸的对讲机让她的手臂骨头一阵剧痛。

「Shit！你玩阴的？！」May骂了一句，怒火中烧的她一手撑地支持重心，左脚勾住Natasha的脚踝拉向自己的方向，右脚同时踢中Natasha的喉咙，让她也倒在了地上。

被击倒之后，Natasha背贴着地板迅速反击，双手用尽全力抓住May的脚踝，自己腰板用力，缠上了May的身体，小腿交叉紧紧锁住了May的喉咙，并一点点加大了力度。

May感到呼吸即刻开始窘迫，于是用力挣扎想要扯开压制自己的腿，身旁却找不到可以借助的工具，Natasha也夹得死死的，完全没有给May机会。很快，Natasha发现May没有再反抗。

Natasha确认May晕过去之后，才放开了她。在地上望着天花板大口地喘着气。几秒之后，她挺起身站了起来。拍拍身上的尘土，望了望地上不省人事的May。

「Maria Hill，你怎么娶了那么一个恶前妻？累死人了，你以后最好给老娘一点补偿。」

说完，Natasha拉开出口的门，消失在夜色之中。

 

TBC


	8. 分歧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha came back to Los Angeles after a couple of days. To her surprise, she found that Hill appeared to have a good time with her old friend from Chicago, Helen Cho. Meanwhile, the death of Pierce the Judge triggered a conversation between Natasha and Hill，when Natasha tried to explore Hill's thought about THE killer. She incidentally reminded Hill of her father. Fortunately, a sweet night the both spent together could be a tranquilizer.

医院事件之后，洛杉矶警察总局以及与之毗邻的联邦大楼沦陷为媒体「围剿」的战区。警方办事能力被贬损得一文不值，洛杉矶市、洛杉矶县、整个加州乃至连环命案发生的其它城市无一幸免于责难。有报道言之凿凿地质疑Hill为首的法医办公室疏忽而使证据被破坏，导致案件至今毫无进展，甚至被凶手玩弄于股掌之中。

更让人哭笑不得的是有好事之徒不知从何处挖出Hill和May的陈年情史，绘声绘色地推上了某个颇有声望的媒体的头条，铺天盖地一样附上对同志团体的连带攻击。

「你还真的能沉住气？这都够拍一部电影了。」左臂还绑着吊带、眼角还有细微瘀痕的May把那份报纸甩到自己的桌上。疑犯明明送了上门却自己却眼睁睁看着对方逃之夭夭，她越想越觉得窝火。有好几次机会，她真想揪住一个记者来揍。

「以老板的政治立场引导整个报社的方向，这样的媒体我从不关注。何况我以前还见过更糟的。」Hill对那份报纸毫无兴趣，过来找May只是为了带来Pierce的尸检报告。

那颗让May念念不忘的氰化钾胶囊实在来得莫名其妙、查无可查。它并没有如May期待的那样成为突破点。她调查了Hill近期的一些案件，特别是有被传讯上法庭的，但却没有发现特别可疑之处，也没有迹象显示有人为报复而加害Hill。线索若有若无。

Pierce死于他杀，死因自然是枪击，硝烟反应以及现场的血溅形态提供了佐证。死者毙命的时候，那颗氰化钾胶囊刚吞下不多久，因此并没有完全被胃液所消化。致命的子弹从眉心射入，击破了额骨并造成碎裂，之后稍斜向下方击穿枕骨并射出。死者身后的墙脚留有弹孔，但子弹已被取走，同时现场也并未找到弹壳。相信凶手已经把证据清理干净，鉴证组也无法进行有效的弹道测试。

 

「我根据死者头骨碎裂的状况用数码方式模拟，应该是小口径，介乎5.45到6.5毫米之间的标准制式子弹——这也是和之前几宗命案不同之处。我分析过留在里面的铅成分，凶手使用的子弹穿透力极强、也经过打磨，手枪的枪口初速较高，这就是子弹能射出头部的原因。凶手近距离朝要害开枪，因此根本不需理会对脑组织的破坏程度，只要确保子弹不被留下。」

May听着Hill的分析，眉头越锁越深。Hill接着也告诉她Fitz的鉴证结果，在Pierce身上发现的标记与此前的相比，虽然相似度很大，但刀痕的深度和角度上看有颇大的差别。Hill可以确定，Pierce身上的图案与之前的命案并不相同，可能是模仿出来的。

「不知道是不是这个原因，致使凶手这次目标并非作恶之徒。」Hill和Pierce法官有过几次接触，虽然不大有好感，但还算是个很有办事能力的人，并且人缘也不错。

May向Hill投去一种特别的眼神。Hill装作没有看到，但她心里明白。必定是因为自己对黑寡妇连环杀人案表现出了不寻常的关注。Hill也搞不清箇中缘由，虽说作为法医她不可避免地都涉足到侦查当中，但却从来没有像这次如此花却如此多心思。

也许她是被这个凶手的思维世界挑起了所有的好奇心。

May却是没看到Hill的反应，她拉开抽屉拿出一大叠文件包摆到桌上。「所以你还是适合那些硬邦邦的数据。因为，你猜错了。凶手很周到，省却了我们调查的麻烦。」

Hill狐疑地看了看May，然后翻了翻文件包里的东西。

这是今天早些时候，Barton收到的一大包匿名送给专案组的文件，里面包括照片、银行账单、通话清单和邮件记录等。位高权重的联邦法官竟然收取了巨额黑钱，并和罪犯勾结多时，隐藏如此之深而一直未被揭发。

Hill越看眼睛睁得越大，实在难以置信。她不敢去想到底政府部门中还有多少这样暗黑之人。

Barton他们调查到，Pierce被谋杀的那天晚上，他之所以去了那家小酒馆是因为那里是他和黑帮交易的地点之一。可惜雇主没到，他便送了命。酒馆的女主人当时虽然在场，却早早就被凶手击晕，根本无法作证。即时她看到凶手，作为黑道中人，她也不会透露什么让自己蒙受不必要的危险。毕竟和Pierce之间只是互相利用而已。

Hill翻转文件包，正如所料，背面用铅笔画了一个黑寡妇蜘蛛的图案。这么说来，又和之前的凶手有关？

「Barton说要颁一个荣誉市民之类的奖项给凶手。哼，这位荣誉市民差点让我的名字加到警察纪念碑上。」May忿忿说道。

「但是她没有。」Hill把东西放好，语调一如既往的平缓。「她似乎没有打算要你命。这让我想到了那名流浪者。杀害无关的人应该不是她的作风。不过很遗憾，我给你出的那个小计谋没奏效。」

「也不能说完全无效，起码我已经近距离接触过疑犯了。不过话说，你意思是医院那晚她是去阻止那个男人？虽然我也怀疑，不过我只相信亲眼看到的东西。」

医院晚上正面交锋之后，对手沉默中的那种轻蔑态度愈发燃起May捉拿凶手的斗志。对她来说，没有人有权去主宰别人的生死——无论躺在验尸间的人是善是恶。

虽然未能看出对方的真面目，不过至少May可以推断那个女人是凶手的可能性极大。难怪她犯案多次，均能不留下丝毫破绽，不光是智谋和谨慎，也因为她身手竟然非同一般。但那个逃走的男子到底扮演了什么角色？ 会是杀害Pierce的真凶吗？或者他们两人根本就是同伙？

「调查可是你们的责任了，警探们。况且我又没在医院，你的判断才是重要的。而且，据你所说，她一直没有开口说话？」Hill接过May的问题反问道。

May点点头，这点也使她觉得狐疑。莫非害怕被认出声音？那么是自己认识的人？当然，这纯属猜测。好像一切都只有问题，却一直没有找到答案，似乎只有凶手对扮演上帝的游戏玩得不亦乐乎。

Barton的线人网络没有异动反馈，而Pietro盯梢的这段时间，那些被警方高度关注的一些罪犯密集地区竟然最近平静了许多，连小混混也变乖了。整个洛杉矶整体犯罪率比前一年的同期整整下降了72%。可能，这位黑寡妇当真让人闻风丧胆。

无人敢断言这是福是祸。May心想，犯罪率下降是好事，但用一种罪行来制裁另一种罪行，这注定是一个恶性循环。

Hill轻轻叹口气，「不过我倒是有了一个新发现。那名被拗断脖子的政客的尸检报告我重新看了一遍，我发现他衣领和衣服的肩膀部分沾有一些尘土沙砾、炭类物质、结晶体等等。」

May眼神明显告诉Hill自己并没有听懂。「虽然他出入都是高尚办公场所，但大楼里面人来人往，沾上这些粉尘也不是不可能。」

「我起初也是这么想的。但后来，我还发现，这些尘埃当中还含有极其微量的氯氧镁水泥和玻璃纤维的成分。」

「那是什么？」May不解。

「无机玻璃钢风管的材料。」

May似乎听出了一些端倪。「通风管道？」

Hill点点头，接着往下说。「还有，司法部整栋大楼在政客被杀的三天前，是不是有过一次反恐演戏？」

「是的。」May对案件相当熟悉，立刻就可以回答出来。自从911之后类似的演习在政府部门、公众场所是家常便饭。

「当时为了效果仿真，短暂关掉了安保系统是吧？」Hill抱着双臂在May面前踱步。「我怀疑，凶手有可能早在那个时候就进入了大楼，所以你们翻查案发当天的监控并没有发现什么可疑的人员。」

「你是说凶手在大楼里藏匿了三天？! 利用通风管道？！」

「时间可能更长。如果凶手是这么处心积虑的话，她，或者是他，杀人之后未必为立刻离开。记得吗，2006年华尔街那宗银行劫案，劫匪就是藏在了银行里面整整一周。但我想既然凶手如此缜密，也许已经事先了解了大楼里面安保摄像头的死角，于是在适当时刻从通风管道出来。 」

上帝。即便是如此，要在司法部里神不知鬼不觉地隐藏三天或者更多的时间，那么凶手该是有多大的毅力和耐性啊，如此高的心理素质的人完全可以胜任间谍了。May一边用力戳着自己的额角一边思考着。如果按照Hill之前推理的凶手身材，那也不难解释如何能藏身在通风管里。

于是，她又想起了医院晚上的那个女人。

「当时我已经Wanda去查一下那个通风管道了，特别是死者办公室里面的。」Hill补充说道，「呃，你不介意我使唤了你的人吧。 」

May摇摇头，当然不会。Hill的新发现确实是非常有跨越性的进展。凶杀案其它的几名受害者本身就有一大串的仇家名单，几乎可以从西好莱坞排到长滩了。因此May也认为从政客和司法部这边入手反而更容易找到线索。

「希望Wanda有让人惊喜的结果吧。看来我们不得不重新翻看政客被杀之后一段时间的安保录像了。」May说道。「然后对比一下有哪些面孔是只有离开而没有进入记录，那么——」May握了握自己的双拳，眼光与Hill对视一下。

她们都明白，排查出来的这个人很可能就是凶手。

「这可是很浩大的工程。祝你好运，警探。」Hill收视一下自己的东西准备离开。

「我会有好运的。越是努力工作，我的运气越好。」May自信地说道。

「托马斯•杰弗逊?」Hill眉毛轻扬。「我不知道你什么时候开始相信运气了。」

May耸耸肩不答反问，「你要走了？ 约了那位Romanova小姐？」

Hill摇摇头，「她这几天说有事出城了。」

不知道为何，May忽然而来一阵想对Hill的关怀的情绪。「你们还好吧。老实说，我不大对她有好感，不过Maria，我看得出来你很在乎她，而且这些日子你比以前要快乐。那么，我真心希望你有新的生活。 」

Hill深深的呼吸了一下，然后对May笑了笑，「谢谢你，Melinda。Skye出事之前我都没能处理好我们的关系，而后来——我更是把事情搞砸了。我只顾着我的愧疚，却忘记了她另一个妈妈的痛苦。很抱歉，我一直没给机会大家好好谈谈。」

「嘿，别这样，都过去了。我们都该重新开始。」May用她活动自如的右手抚了抚Hill的肩膀。「或者我们可以找天吃个饭？ 如果你准备好了的话，我们一起去看看Skye？你知道，你连她葬礼也没去， Cal神父也想你了。」

「好吧，我会考虑的。」

此时，大门那边有人手指关节敲门的声音，伴着很轻柔的女声，「Hill，可以走了吗？」

May随之转头，只见门那边站着一位身材似比Hill还高、面容清秀的亚裔女子。于是她用好奇的眼神询问Hill。

「Helen，我可以走了。对了，这位是负责案件的警探，Melinda May。这位是之前提到，从芝加哥邀请过来协助的法医Helen Cho。」Hill自然不忘给两人介绍。

这个名字May倒是早有所闻，四年前芝加哥发生过两宗怀疑同一凶手的谋杀案，当时的法医就是这位Helen。 她在查看以往报告的时候，在文书上看到她名字。

May和Helen握了握手并互相寒暄了几句，其后Hill便和Helen并肩离去。

「旧情刚复炽，节外又生枝。横批，一山还有一山高。」

冷不丁的声音硬是把May吓了一跳。「我去！Barton你怎么和Pietro一样走路没声的。还有你乱吟什么诗？」

「中国的诗不都是这样吗？那美女谁呢？」Barton嘴里叼着一根笔，一边往门那边张望。

「芝加哥法医。」May对Barton的好奇没心理会，只要想到需要大海捞针地翻查安保录像，她知道要养足精神了。

「芝加哥？那是Hill医生的老相识？」

「算是吧。」

「你怎么这么没有耐性啊，怪不得你们分手。」

「闭嘴吧Barton！」

 

*  *  *  *

 

这个晚上，绵绵细雨又侵进洛杉矶的空气中。消失多日的Natasha撑着伞出现在Hill家附近街区的一家韩国餐厅外面。远远隔着马路，她便看到了正从餐厅大门台阶上下来的Hill，旁边是一位穿着淳朴的天蓝色及膝连衣裙的温文女子。两人并肩走着，似是相谈甚欢。

Natasha如同一只黑夜的猫儿一般，好奇地从远处观望，却也不动声色。

女子走下台阶的时候不知是地面湿滑或是高跟鞋的因由，脚忽然歪了一下。Hill反应很快，本能地伸手及时拉住了她。两人之间的距离于是拉得相当近，近得让Natasha不禁眉毛轻扬。

只见两人截了一辆出租车，女子友好地搂了搂Hill之后便上了车的后座。Hill叮嘱了司机几句，车才开走。

似乎并无事发生。Natasha松了一口气，暗自取笑自己的多疑，同时却也起了玩笑的小心思。这时，Hill也看见了她。

规规矩矩地等着绿灯亮起后，那人才用手挡着头顶，小跑着过了马路。

「嘿。你回来了？怎么这么巧在这里？是来找我吗？怎么没给我电话呢？你眼睛这怎么了？」Hill问题不断。两人交往之后，这是第一次分隔如此多天不见。

「亚特兰大的蚊子很猖獗啊。」Natasha将伞高举遮住两人，「我给你打了电话，你手机关了。我是问Simmons才知道你在这里——有约会。」

Hill翻出口袋里的手机一看，原来竟没发现电量耗尽而关机了。「抱歉。不过那不是约会。Helen是法医，为了公事从芝加哥过来的。」她回头看了看出租车驶远的方向，隐约只能看到尾灯。

「你好像特别受亚洲人欢迎呢。把人家扔到出租车就算，不会太不负责任了么？还有——Helen？ 」

话语带酸，Hill这回算是察觉了。她接过Natasha手上的伞，「我叫她名字只是因为她的姓氏不好发音而已。你该不会在想什么吧？」

       Natasha耸耸肩，「你们应该有不少话题，起码可以分享你们的公事。」

「Natasha，你知道工作上的事情我不能跟你尽说。总有些东西，我们无法分享的。比如——」Hill顿了顿，没有往下说。

Hill的欲言又止让Natasha认真了起来，「比如什么？」

「比如那位Banner博士？ 他——他的研究似乎更加吸引你。」Hill举着伞，两人中间隔着半米的距离，不禁让彼此感到一点疏离感。

对自己的离开，Natasha并不想欺骗Hill，但告诉她是为避免脸上那些「战绩」被发现这自然是不可能的。而恰巧Banner在亚特兰大有一个讲座，可以成为一个完美的借口。

Natasha故意说Helen的事，原本仅仅是为了好玩，却出乎意料地Hill竟直接联想到了Banner。

「所以说，你一直在乎Banner博士？ 噢，那咱俩还蛮对等的。Banner，Helen。」Natasha摆出双手手掌在比划。

两人默默站在雨里好一会不说话，空气静得只有雨声和路过汽车的引擎声，视线之中只有Natasha脖子上围着的一条枣红色丝巾随微风飘扬。

这天刚结束了一场大学校际橄榄球比赛，路上不时走过尚在亢奋状态的学生。其中有个莽撞的小子无意中撞了Natasha一下，硬是把她撞进了Hill怀里，即刻删除了那半米的距离。

怀抱里相互之间的体温让两人顿时回神，同时相视而笑。那一阵茶杯里翻起的小风波顷刻被泯没。

「对不起，我不知在胡说什么。」Hill率先说话，「刚才这——好像中学生啊。这算是我们第一次吵架吗？」

Natasha眨了眨眼看着Hill那方正的下颌骨，「你对工作那么苛刻，可是为吵架设的标准也太低了吧。」

Hill耸耸肩，搂过Natasha的肩，确保她整个身体都在雨伞的覆盖范围之中。「我的车留在办公室了，我们走回去？ 」即便是问句，Hill却并没有等Natasha作答，便迈开步子往自家方向走去。

Natasha并无异议，因为她还真有点想Hill，还有Hill的家了。Bucky的出现破坏了她的计划，让人有点措手不及。确认Bucky安全离开了洛杉矶，而且连番给Hill电话确保那该死的氰化物没有对她造成严重后果，Natasha才稍微放下了心。

这个时候她开始涌现一种以前从没有过的念头。

 

于是，许久之后再次踏入Hill家里，看到书桌上摆满了医学报告和报纸的时候，她竟然破天荒地想为Hill收拾起来了。这些琐事忽然让她觉得很有满足感，比扼断一个恶棍的咽喉更让人心情舒畅。

这几天来Hill实在为工作的事情疲于奔命。她已经好多天没走进过自己的厨房了，披星戴月地回到家里的时候，她要不是还有精力把没有完成的工作带回来的话，就干脆直接倒头大睡。这天晚上和Helen的会面基本上也无暇叙旧，所有的焦点也都放在了连环杀人案上。

当Hill和Natasha一起坐到客厅舒服的地毯上希望稍事休息的时候，电视机所播放的新闻却也不肯给一丝喘息的机会。

每个新闻频道宛如约定好了一般，对Pierce之死加油添醋，还有几个镜头给了Hill华丽的大特写。

Hill有点无可奈何地按着遥控器的按钮，此时Natasha适时地为她倒了一杯啤酒。细腻的泡沫很好地起到了安神的作用。

「你上镜还蛮好看的。」Natasha往电视机的方向努了努嘴，如愿地引来对方转眼即逝的一阵羞涩。Natasha的脑袋倚在Hill的肩膀上，几根柔软的发丝刚好落在Hill T恤开口处露出的锁骨之上，让后者觉得微微发痒。

Hill把眼光挪回到电视机之上。她很想和Natasha分享自己对凶手的看法，于是她便选择把跟无数记者说的话重新跟Natasha说了一遍，这当然比新闻更加真实，但她还是不能透露太多案情。她默默祈祷着案件赶快侦破，这样她才可以和Natasha畅谈。

「你觉得这不是这个Pierce该有的下场吗？」Natasha毫无征兆地忽然问道，「如果不是 凶手，也许他暗地里那些所作所为永远不会被公之于众。」

对于每天面对死亡的Hill来说，她习惯于努力地保持中立态度——虽然她不是手执法槌的审判者。她希望替死者说出那些他们用身体去阐述的真相。      

「一具尸体的腐烂速度，在同等环境条件下，并不会因为死者是善或者是恶而有所区别。」Hill喝了一口啤酒，给了一个正统的回答。

「当你不是一个法医，当你只是一个普通人，难道不觉得这大快人心么？」Natasha依旧不罢休，但语气里不含一丝胁迫。

Hill望着自己肩膀上的Natasha，漂亮的睫毛投下好看的阴影，微张的唇也总有让人挖掘自己内心想法的魔力。

「一千个人眼里有一千个哈姆雷特。每个人对罪犯都有自己的主观诠释，这也就是法律存在的原因。你可以觉得法律不完善，你可以去促成它改进，但前提是你必须遵行现存的这套。所以，作为一个普通人的话，我不认为以暴易暴是个解决方法。人不应该按照自己的爱恨去制定自己的法律，而让别人去遵守，更不应该以一己之念去决定别人的生死。」

Hill这一大长篇的理论听似教科书，但每个字均激起Natasha心里一阵思潮起伏。

而那明眸中那丝刚正不阿，又再次勾起了医院那晚的回忆。Natasha想到了May。这两个人无论分开与否，至始至终都在同一阵线。

而这条阵线，正是与自己相对。一种孤立感再次隐隐袭来。

「可是，你信仰的法律，还有那些执法者们，到最后也不可能制裁每一个可恶之人。也许他们不被认为是罪犯，但偏偏会无辜的人会牺牲。」Natasha坐直身子，缓缓说道，希望Hill能给自己足够的理由，好让自己有信心，去变换一条阵线。

Natasha说完这句，看到Hill的脸微微色变。

噢，该死。Natasha知道自己触碰到了一些不幸的回忆。

「昨天，县监狱的狱长给了我一个电话，」Hill放下啤酒杯转而握住自己的双拳，「他又犯了事，加长了刑期。」

Natasha安慰地摩挲着Hill的后背，「对不起，Maria，我并不想——」

「不，与你无关。我明白你的意思，也许Skye正是被牺牲的那些人。」Hill摊摊手，吸了吸鼻子，双眼忽然又抹上了一股苍凉，「对不起，我真的不想和他再有纠葛，可是——」

「没事，Maria，答应我慢慢来，好吗？一切都会好起来的。」

「Nat，你有想过杀人吗？ 」

Hill接触过各种各样的死亡，而那些让人致命的工具她更是相当熟悉，有时她甚至一眼就能辨认凶器的类型、尺码乃至一些特殊标记。同时，她也需要把自己代入角色，思考着凶手杀人的情绪和行为。

这可以是一种超强的技能，但也可能构成精神上的负担。于是，Hill曾经在噩梦中看到自己双手鲜血淋漓地站在解剖台前，上面躺着是她自己，而一闪而过，那尸体变成了她的父亲，最后再变成了Skye。

那一刻，她才发现，面对着不会说话的尸体，并不能让她好过多少。

「我有。」Natasha愣了一下，没想到Hill会这样问她，于是她选择了最诚实的回答。「其实每个人都会有过这样的想法，而且每个人都有能力。只是这种想法对大多数人来说都是一闪即过，但如果你真的去构思过细节的话，那会是件很危险的事情。我，会避免那么危险的想法。」

Hill淡淡一笑，「你是位很出色的心理医生，Nat。我觉得，不需要用什么地下法官，你有能力挽救很多人。」

只有Natasha心里才明白，Hill是那么的高估了自己。

       「我只是跟你们当年那位德州州长约翰•康纳利学的。小时候的事改变了我的一生和想法，无论有什么天赋或才能，我都希望应该尽可能善加利用，因为永远也不知道自己究竟还能活多久。所以，我当了心理医生。」

说着，Natasha往Hill靠近了一些，很好地掌控了两人之间的空间距离。然后她把Hill的左手握进了自己的手心。不知道是否啤酒杯的冰冻，Hill的手有点温度不足。

「Maria，如果我说我支持那位地下法官的话，你会和我划清界线么？」

Hill不禁莞尔，她揉着Natasha纤细的手指，「心理医生最擅长的是聆听和发言，好像并不是行动。所以，等你抢了May的饭碗再说吧。」

「有人提醒过你不要老是跟现任面前提起前任的名字么？你真不信我会吃醋？」Natasha假装生气，把Hill整个人一下子推到在地，然后自己挪过一步，便是居高临下。「况且今晚你居然还和另一个人约会。 」

「等等，这误会不是已经消除了吗？」Hill用手肘支撑起身体。

「但当时我真的不高兴，你该给我点补偿才对。」看着Hill正经的样子，Natasha反而觉得甚是暖心，「比如令我增加大量的多巴胺，会让我感觉良好的。」

她没等Hill反应便将其推回了地毯之上，双手还分别按住了她的手腕。

俯身蜻蜓点水式地吻了一下Hill的唇，Natasha便略微挺起了腰，丝巾末端刚好接触到Hill的锁骨。Natasha舔了舔自己的唇，那上面还挂着一缕啤酒的麦芽清香，让人在丝丝迷醉里面保持清醒神经。

红色头发的女人这个小动作彻底燃起了Hill的欲望，令她不由得喉咙里吞了吞口水。她挺了挺腰，想要去碰Natasha的嘴。但手腕被控制住，她可以移动的距离实在太少，Natasha仅仅后仰些微角度便躲了过去。

「这是在惩罚我吗？法官大人？」Hill笑道，相信只有这个女人才能让自己一个晚上经历情感的各种起伏。

「是的，终身监禁，不得上诉。」Natasha伸手捏了捏身下那人的下巴，「一切我说了算，懂吗？」

「好，遵命大人。」Hill忍住笑，心想这女人会有什么小把戏。

只见Natasha伸手解下了脖子上的丝巾，然后带着妖娆的笑用它不松不紧地绑住了Hill的双眼。

「现在，让你那双美丽的眼睛暂时休息一下吧，Maria。」Natasha说着，在Hill的耳垂吹着热气，Hill顿时如堕云里雾里。

Natasha把Hill的双手置于头顶，左手轻轻按住，而右手手指悠闲地沿着Hill圆领T恤的边缘，勾画着胸口肌肤的线条，轻柔的动作让失去视力的Hill浑身酥软，一阵微微的颤抖。

这反应让Natasha甚为满意。于是她手上的触碰之地逐渐蔓延到Hill身体所有裸露在外的肌肤，面庞、耳垂、颈项、手臂……然后Natasha撩起了Hill的上衣，指头如同弹钢琴般触碰到小腹的肌肉之上，又是引起那里一阵痉挛。

Natasha笑了笑，手指继续上移，一直到了胸罩的下沿。

Hill轻轻呼出了一声呻吟，头顶双手情不自禁地想要挣脱Natasha的束缚，但却没有成功。

这身材矮小的女人竟然力量非凡。

在Hill的腹部游历许久之后，Natasha终于愿意迁就那黑发女人一点了。她俯身滋润着那人渴望已久的双唇，而右手继续探索，顶开了她胸前的屏障，盈盈一握。

慢慢地，Natasha松开了对Hill手腕的禁锢，两人拥吻在地毯之上，逐渐范围更大地翻滚起来。眼睛依然被蒙住的Hill，凭着对自己家里的熟悉度，准确地踢开了脚边的那张小茶几，为两人争取了更多的空间。

Natasha仍然压在Hill身上，用唇控制着激情的节奏。两人的双手抚过彼此身体每一寸肌肤，无视着衣物的存在。

同样的性别，让彼此之间更容易懂得身体每一寸敏感处，未曾深入，便已经可以凭借着吻与抚摸，让彼此到达顶峰。

两人在客厅的地板上翻滚着，每挪动一寸，身上衣物便消减一点，直到肌肤紧贴得滴水不漏，直到Natasha用灵巧的手指把她的囚徒带上了云霄。

「Nat，今晚留下来好吗？」Hill在那条丝巾摘下的同时，温柔地请求。

曾经，Hill不喜欢别人在她家留宿。即使交往的这段日子，Natasha也未曾在这个屋里等待过黎明的出现。

于是当Hill说出这句话的时候，Natasha明白，里面有多少的情意。

「好。」Natasha答得简洁。她伏在Hill胸口上，让那心脏平稳的律动之声伴着自己入眠。

 

TBC


	9. 迷雾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hill, Natasha, Pepper and Helen had a wonderful night together, until Natasha found something unusual with her girlfriend. On the other hand, May accidentally seemed to think of something about Natasha.

洛杉矶一栋现代化商务酒店里，来了一位本不应在这里出现的「客人」。  
Natasha堂而皇之地造访了这家酒店。她并没有刻意避开摄像头，反而如普通住客一般轻而易举便进入了其中一间单人房。  
这是Helen Cho的房间。  
Natasha首先观光似地流连了一番，轻缓的步伐犹如优雅的猫儿。享受之后注意力才集中到书桌上的笔记本电脑和一叠文件。  
她戴上早预备好的手套，仔细地翻阅着那些法医报告。上面是几年前在芝加哥死在自己手上那些恶棍的尸检报告。  
Natasha对于每一个人都不能更熟悉了。每一次行动之前，她都会用足够长的时间去观察这些人的作息规律和人际关系。她记得他们每一个小动作、每一项的大小罪行，她记得那一张张丑恶的脸，也记得他们面对死神时的苦苦哀求抑或是冥顽不灵。  
那些人咽下最后一口气之时的眼神，至今依然让Natasha觉得畅快淋漓——无论他们罪犯何条。  
然而此时此刻，她竟然对任何目标都丝毫提不起兴趣。也许是那位洛杉矶的法医，让早已经杀戮成瘾的她断了念。  
Natasha 捋了捋鬓边的头发，似乎这个动作能让人肃清思维。无论如何她不能忘了今天来是要确保当年尚未成熟的她不曾落下什么线索。  
她把文件彻底翻遍，当中包含Hill对Pierce之死的法医报告，不过上面并没有什么太大的破绽。然而，目击Bucky离开现场的那名流浪者身上却留下了线索。两颗子弹均留在了她体内，虽然被警方现场捡到的弹壳的标识已被磨掉，但还是被辨别出凶器是装载了5.7×28mm SS190子弹的手枪，并且与医院受伤的那位制服警员身上的子弹一致，是同一柄手枪所出——被称为「警察杀手」的比利时FN Five-seven。  
Bucky当天使用的手枪。  
Natasha暗暗责难Bucky的狂妄和疏忽。所幸的是他已经离开了洛杉矶，而且光凭枪械类型去找一个职业杀手还并不是那么容易。只要Bucky躲过最近的风声，就不致于有太大的危险。  
相对于警方，Natasha更担心的是仇家会查出Bucky的身份和下落。  
Natasha轻轻皱眉，继续检视过所有的文件，没再发现其它特别之后才谨慎地按照物件原先的位置和角度将它们摆好。  
然后，她的焦点投向了Helen的笔记本电脑。破解密码并没费多少功夫，显然这位外表文静的女法医并不精于此。  
Natasha仔细地看了每个相关文档。没有证据对自己不利，她准备安心撤退了。可正在这时，她无意中看到了一个名为「with-Hill」的文件包。这个名字让她眉头轻锁。  
犹豫了一下，她还是决定点开了那个文件包。  
里面是Helen和Hill在一些政府部门、医学和科研机构活动中的照片，会议、酒会、媒体采访等等，偶有几张两人餐厅里面的合照。  
她轻轻呼出一口气，把文档全部关闭之后合上了电脑。  
然后，她瞥见了旁边的一本记事本，于是便好奇地打开了。上面是Helen的一些日常工作的笔记，似乎并没有什么与自己有关联。  
翻着翻着，一张照片掉了出来。是老式胶卷冲印出来的照片。  
一丝惊讶跃上Natasha的眉眼。  
这是一张单人照。上面的女人斜侧着脸，及肩的黑棕色头发并没有完全遮盖利落的面部轮廓，还有那挺直的鼻梁、单薄的唇以及那熟悉的明澈眸子。她的笑容远不算张扬，但自信的眉宇间饱含着一种温润的光。  
那是Hill。照片右下角用圆珠笔签下了Helen的字样，并注有时间。是Skye出事前一年。  
照片中浅浅的笑靥深深触动了Natasha。这才是原本的Hill吗？这才是当天那个尚沉浸在家庭温馨中的她的爱人。  
她努力着让Hill快乐起来，但无论自己如何努力，也可能无法填补Hill心中由于Skye的死而被挖出的缺失。  
那个缺失犹如黑洞，无情吞没靠近它的一切事物。  
于是，Natasha联想到了自己曾经有过家，同样已经找不到归路。她害怕有一天，她终将忘记父母的音容笑貌。  
过去留给自己的只有满身的伤痕，和对这个世界沉重的恨。  
在她准备将一条绝路走到头的时候，Hill的出现偏偏改变了她后半生所有轨迹。Natasha轻轻地摩挲着那张属于Helen的照片，抚摸着那个笑容，感到胸腔里一阵热量的奔流。  
她希望她的Hill也能重拾这个笑容，而且有更甚于此的幸福。  
为此，她愿意赌上一切。  
沉吟片刻，Natasha小心翼翼地将照片小心地夹回记事本原先的那一页中，然后默默离开了房间。 

 

* * * *

太阳还没下山，Natasha便早早就到了Hill的家，而Hill还在办公室里。  
这天的清晨临出门的时候，Hill郑重其事地将一把备用钥匙放在了Natasha的手心，然后还温柔地吻过Natasha的额头，说假如她哪天想要上来都可以。  
没有多余的矫情，这把钥匙便开启了两人的半同居生活。  
Hill的家本身就相当整洁，Natasha想打扫其实也没什么地方好入手。只是经过书桌的时候，她还是被放置的一些法医办公室的文件和电脑稍微吸引了目光。  
不过，她只是轻轻拭去了上面微少的灰尘，却任由它们原封不等地静静躺在那里。  
她并不想因此破坏了单纯的关系。她只想彼此如同最平凡的恋人一般交往下去。  
于是她转战到了Hill的厨房，甚至还做好了一顿简单的晚餐，送给了回到家的Hill一个颇大的惊喜。  
虽然这个「惊喜」让Hill心里暗笑，「Nat，以后还是我来吧。你上来等着吃岂不是更好。 」  
「你要是天天像这样加班，我还不饿死？再说，我做的饭有那么难吃吗？！ 」Natasha故意撅起嘴。  
「呃，并不是难吃，」Hill差点忍不住笑，「而是相当难吃啊！ 」  
「那就别吃了！」Natasha气得一把夺过Hill的碟子，作势要走向厨房。  
「别——我可没说不吃啊！」Hill急了，连忙拽住Natasha的手臂，同时抢回碟子，手起叉落把那余下的柠檬鸡排、蘑菇和莴笋都消灭精光，顺带沙拉也一点没剩。最后，还一边用餐巾擦嘴一边现出一个讨巧的笑。  
Natasha被成功逗乐了，虽说这方式一点都不高明。  
「好啦，以后还是你做饭。我才没那么傻，有免费的佣人放着不用，自己累死累活干嘛？」Natasha撑着下巴看着Hill，「所以，你就算和那些Helen啊Karen啊Carmen啊什么的去吃饭，再饱回来也要做给我吃。」  
「Karen和Carmen是谁？」Hill一本正经地问道，Natasha却只好翻了个白眼。  
「哦。」Hill明白了，但也挑了挑眉，「你还真对Helen念念不忘啊。」  
Natasha又想起了Helen记事本里面夹着的那张Hill的照片。有些感觉总是恋爱中的女人才懂。  
她敢打赌Helen对Hill有着微妙的情愫。  
Hill站起身一边收拾着餐具一边轻描淡写地说，「她和我只是工作上的关系，顶多就是旧相识。何况她早就有意中人了，才不会对我有兴趣。」  
「你不是很长时间没见她了吗？你怎么知道人家有意中人？」  
Hill停了停手上的动作，看着Natasha的双眼，像是思考了一下才继续说道，「她喜欢的是Thor啊，交往有一段时间了，是Tony在纽约介绍他们认识的。」  
「Thor？」Natasha瞪大眼睛，顿时无限错愕。「你又记得Thor了？」  
「怎么会不记得？他是那个调酒师嘛。那个拉风的发型，想忘记都难。」  
「可是上次你明明忘记了他。」Natasha拉住想要走向厨房的Hill，迫使她面对着自己。  
她开始隐隐感到事情有些不同寻常。  
Hill却一脸的不解，「我忘记了他？不可能。什么时候的事？」  
「你借口超市打折，请我吃牛排那晚。你说可能是工作压力大，所以才忘记。」两人倾诉心事那夜，是彼此关系的一个转折点，对此Natasha记忆犹新，然而她却难以想象Hill的记忆如此反复。

Hill想要反驳，却登时觉得脑里瞬间仿佛停顿了一样。她只好半张着嘴巴，眨着眼睛盯着Natasha半晌，才半信半疑地问道，「我真的那么说过吗？」  
Natasha把所有事情串联起来，于是她又想起了两人初遇之时，Hill与Coulson的会面约定，还有Hill早前忘记了Tony要举行舞会。  
这些细节表面上微不足道，但始终让Natasha惴惴不安。  
身为心理医生，Natasha有着她的担心。她只是不明白，同样有着医学常识的Hill，竟然如此对自己忽略。  
「Hill，你还是尽快抽个时间去做个全面的身体检查好吗？记忆力下降这问题可大可小。」Natasha拿过Hill手上的餐具放回桌上。  
「那，也许还是因为工作压力或者休息什么的问题而已。」Hill耸耸肩，若无其事地，一边想要把餐具重新拿过来。  
「听我说，明天就去。」Natasha脸容变得严肃起来，按住Hill的手。「你把对尸体的细致谨慎稍微放在自己身上好吗？」  
「可是最近真的很忙，明天还有重要的工作要安排——」Hill哀嚎。  
「那就在这周内。」Natasha的语调带着命令，难以违抗。  
「唉，好吧。」  
「我会每天提醒你，免得你又忘记了。 」  
「我知道了。」

* * * *

Hill的办公桌堆满了下属的报告、政府部门之间的往来文书乃至媒体关于案件的各种采访计划，尽管她还是一如既往地能把这些似是永无止境的工作安排得有条不紊，但又是一整天都没有呼吸过室外新鲜的空气之后，头脑发胀的感觉隐隐袭来。于是，她亲自和工作人员一起，把一具刚完成了解剖的尸体送到了楼下停尸间，随便在那逗留半刻。  
法医办公室每个人都知道，那是这位总是木无表情的首席法医官的奇怪癖好，于是工作人员完成工作后便识相地离开了。  
这里的冰寒和消毒喷雾的味道，Hill早就习以为常了。她的注意力集中到了另一个已经有了「租客」的冰柜上。  
无意中目击凶手离开而引致杀身之祸的流浪者依旧静静地躺在冰柜里面。警方至今还没联系上这个可怜的姑娘的家人或者朋友。也许，她在这个城市里根本是个可有可无的人。于是，冰柜外侧的标签上贴着她如今的官方名字——「无名氏」、一个没有任何意义的尸体编号，还有她被送到这里的日期。  
Hill叹了口气轻轻拉开那个冰柜。手臂横贴在金属材质上，更加剧了冰冷感，透过衬衣传入体内，却很好地缓解了先前的不适。  
可是，那张年轻的脸着实让Hill觉得寒心。这孩子估计还不到20岁，短暂的一生就这样无声无息地终结于此。  
Hill审视着这苍白而尚待带稚嫩的脸。然后她想到了她的Skye。如果那乖巧聪敏的孩子尚在人间，也仅是比面前这姑娘更年轻几年而已。同样是本该充满激情与梦想的年纪，却因为不同的阴差阳错最终被命运推到了相同的结局。  
不同的是，Skye的死可以归咎于自己。但面前这个姑娘的死可以怪谁？即使找到凶手，也许都没有亲人会要求为她讨回公道，也许就只有May会在最后为她献上一束花了。然而，这已经没有意义了。  
她应该好好活着，她决计不是那种应当死在「黑寡妇」或其同党手上的人。她与Pierce根本不是一类人。  
忽然，这种思绪让Hill自己感到不寒而栗。何为「应当」与「不应当」？在一瞬间，自己竟然有那么一点被那名凶手的价值观所牵引了。  
她拍了拍脸，好让自己清醒一点。  
一个人到底经历了怎样的人生才会养成足够的骄横和自大，去支撑主宰别人生死的信念？又抑或是，人生来就或多或少带有暴戾之气，区别只在于谁有能力将之掩藏？  
回溯曾经的那个时候，自己的潜意识里到底有没有那么一刻想要父亲在这个世上消失的念头？想着想着，Hill制止了自己的胡思乱想，因为她怕发现肯定的答案。  
这个「黑寡妇」真是彻底把每个人都搞疯了。Hill摇摇头，把冰柜的门重新关上。此时，停尸间里来了另一个被「黑寡妇」搞疯的人。  
Melinda May跑到这里来找Hill了。  
她面上难掩倦容，眼里甚至显出血丝。自从上次和Hill讨论之后，整整三天，她和Barton一起看司法部的安保录像，结果竟是一无所获。Barton累得不行，回家去休息了。May则选择来把躲在停尸间的Hill拉到Rogers健身中心。

那位把每件衣服都穿成加小码的老板Steve Rogers过来和两位熟客打个招呼后就闪去跟妻子Peggy Carter约会去了。上回一度打过Hill主意的另一位老板Sam也不在。两人落得清静，自顾自到角落那个搏击场去了。  
「为什么非要用这种方式来减压呢？」Hill猛地低头，闪过May一记勾拳。  
「我可不想和冰柜呆一起。而且相比你摆那些国际象棋，我的方式好太多。」May小跳着寻找进攻机会。「如此费神的玩意，我才真不明白你为何把它归作减压一类。」  
May记得很清楚，以前自己总是让Hill和她一起去练瑜伽，特别是Skye出事之后，不过Hill就是不乐意。  
「它是对人的反应速度、全局意识以及短时间内大量信息的处理能力的考验。而且——」Hill垂下右手，绷起肌肉挡住了May向她腰间踢过来的一脚，之后接着说，「——也是对记忆力的测试。」  
这时她想起了什么，于是停了下来同时示意May稍等。她一边拿毛巾擦了擦汗，一边捡起放在一旁的手机拨了个电话。「Klein？我是Hill。那个预约好了吗？」  
May自然知道这个Klein，他是法医办公室那位大学生模样的秘书，那个有点笨拙但十分忠诚的男生第一天上班的时候就差点撞垮了Hill办公室门口那个大大的人体骨骼模型。  
May静静等Hill讲完那个电话才问，「什么预约那么紧张？」  
「一般身体检查罢了。」Hill放好了电话，回到搏击场的中央。  
「是我之前提醒过你的？看来Romanova小姐还真有能耐。」May重新小跳着，以便保持身体兴奋度。  
Hill有点不解了，「你怎么知道和她有关？」  
「我之前和你说了那么多次，你就一次没听。这一下子又忽然这么积极了，那肯定是Romanova的影响，没猜错吧？」  
Hill撇撇嘴并不作答，反倒闪电般忽然向May挥出两拳。  
May一左一右地挡住带着风声的拳头，心里并没有停下思考。若是连Romanova也看得出来Hill的记忆力问题的话，看来这可能不是小事了。她不禁皱了皱眉头，在这稍逊即时的功夫，Hill送给May一脚侧踢。  
May吃了一惊，腹部立收同时往后退了一步，眼看刚好闪过那一脚。可是万万没想到，Hill的大长腿竟然还是神奇地踢中了她。  
「嘿，来真的？！」虽然力量到了末端已经大为减弱，但还是让May有点吃疼，也让她从满怀思绪中回过神来。  
「不来真的还不如去打游戏。」Hill眉毛轻扬。  
May又好气又好笑，于是松松肩膀，认真地跟Hill风风火火地打了起来。  
直到两人累得大汗淋漓坐在搏击场的地上喘气的时候，已经过去了一个小时。  
「『黑寡妇』案件那里，你们接下来要怎么办？我这眼下没什么能做的了。」Hill坦白地说，一边用毛巾盖在湿漉漉的头发上。  
Hill说的是事实。Wanda和Fitz重新检查了那名政客办公室。不出所料，在通风管道中新采集到的的微粒成分和死者身上以及办公椅后背发现的粉尘微粒和完全一致。同时通风管道与办公室天花板的连接处发现少量的衣物纤维，并不是常见的维修人员的工作服材料。可以初步判定，凶手确实是从通风口进入行凶的，新发现的衣服纤维很可能是凶手的。  
这些线索虽然尚无法确认凶手身份，但至少清楚了凶手是如何进入大楼的，也是一个颇大的进展。但是监控录像竟然没有带来预期的突破。这是May百思不得其解的。她甚至质疑这家为全洛杉矶多个政府机构和大型商业设施提供安保监控的公司的产品质量有问题了。  
而Pierce一案，手上痕迹是捆绑所致，不过推断只是凶手为了让他好服下那颗胶囊而已。酒馆的老板娘还是死活表示并不知道凶手是何许人也。  
而最让May开始烦躁的是，FBI终于要介入调查，也得到了Hand局长的认同。这意味着，案件不再是警方主导了。  
「Pietro那里继续查死者的仇家，好像有点眉目了。Barton会跟他的线人，Wanda去查杀Pierce的那把枪的线索。我这里可能要配合FBI那边了。」May喝了一大口水，「你今晚要加班吗？」  
Hill摇摇头，「不了。Pepper约了我，说Stark工业有新技术可以供我们试用，Helen也有兴趣就一起谈谈。对了，之前Pepper问你和Andrew发展得怎样了。」  
「我们仅仅是好朋友而已。」May和Hill一起之前确实和Andrew有过交往，只是最后无疾而终。倒是今年圣诞的时候，May一厢情愿计划好让Hill跟他们一起去度假，偏偏那个高冷的法医情愿和尸体呆一起都不待见她。结果弄得大家都觉得自己和Andrew是一对了。  
她根本就还没有准备好重新和谁在一起。  
「我也说不知道。反正她就那么问。」Hill喝着运动饮料，默默地说。  
「那么吃饭前还有力继续吗？」May的语气带着挑战的意味。  
「开玩笑吧，我才刚热身。」  
于是，两人又开始了新一轮的角斗。May似乎把上一次在医院没有使完的力量全部使了出来。Hill自然不肯怠慢，可毕竟不如May那般经验丰富，一个不留神，重心过高的她被May绊了一脚，重重地摔到地上。一下子，她莫名地感到天旋地转，瞬间冷不防地被May揪住了手腕，反着关节的位置扭到了身后，还被用力压制住了。  
「我已经好久没玩过自由搏击了。」Hill回过神来的时候已经太迟了。  
「呵，居然还会嘴硬。」May左手按住Hill的后背，右手轻轻用力捏了捏Hill被翻过来的右手腕。「这样我想起了我们第一次见面的情景。」  
Hill当然还记得，那可是一个尴尬的会面。自己意外捡到了May掉下的钱包，结果反而被May当成小贼而白白挨了一拳。  
「有像我这样的小偷吗？」Hill用尚有自由的左手用劲试图翻身，却被May压得死死的。  
「要不要认输？」May笑着手上加力。Hill还没回话，一条白毛巾突然从场地外面被人抛了进来，凌空越过搏击场，刚好搭在Hill的头上。  
「哈喽，她输了。放手吧May警探。」  
看到了来人，May笑容散去，同时放开了Hill。  
Hill一把抓过毛巾翻身起来，冲那位甜蜜中带着优雅的粉红色连衣裙身影笑了笑。「嘿。我去洗个澡马上就可以走了。」  
Natasha是如约来和Hill一同去与Pepper和Helen吃晚饭的。她站在圈外，位置比Hill和May所在的场地要低。窗口斜照进来的黄昏的阳光，给她的脸和身落下斑斓的明暗。  
May在准备俯身穿过围栏的时候，恰好看到Natasha的双眼。那宛如一池的碧绿湖水，却忽然让May莫名地触动了一下。  
这个眼神好像哪个情景见过？May迅速翻阅着记忆，却一下子想不起来。按道理，她见过Natasha也算是次数不少了，可此时此地竟给她带来了怪异的感觉。  
May心头的问号没有被背朝着她的Hill看到，但却没有逃过Natasha的双眼。Natasha保持着那不卑不亢的笑，谁也不知道她心里暗暗窜动着差点自己也难以察觉的不安。  
她庆幸着自己的谨慎，还有那在刚与Hill交往不多久便早早设好的小小保障。  
那天在将下午茶点送给警局众人的时候，她神不知鬼不觉地在May的桌子下安装了一个微型窃听器。  
其实她也并没有太在意这个窃听器的作用，她只是为了将来和Hill的路更容易走一些。而偏偏多亏了这个小动作，让她无意中听到了May要翻查录像的计划。Natasha佩服自己爱着那个人的心思缜密，同时也不由得佩服May的坚韧。  
恰好，Fury在那家安保公司里面早就有了内应。Hope van Dyne是个很有能力的女人，早早地渗透在里面，为Fury和Natasha的各种「交易」提供出色的支援。  
她轻易地删除了Natasha离开司法部的影像，而且毫无破绽，无人知晓。  
这个以往Natasha并不常用的伎俩，倒是引起了Fury的进一步关注。他看出了Natasha这次用情之深，于是始终不忘提醒Natasha所面临的被警方识破的危险，而且新的危机也在不知不觉中逼近。  
「当年害死你父母的那帮人现在肯定就在洛杉矶。你是想要我继续去查吗？这意味着这个泥潭你越踩越深了。」Fury一直真心疼爱这个如同自己亲女儿的人。「而且，已经有人开始在查你的蛛丝马迹了，毕竟他们谁也不想成为『黑寡妇』下一个目标。Natasha，如果你真的爱上那个法医的话，你考虑一下，放手吧。」  
「当然要继续！ 到了这个时候，我不会放过他们。」Natasha奢望着和Hill一起的将来，是她不可能割舍的。她可以放下血刃，不再做那些警恶惩奸的傻事，然而她还是无法放下父母的仇与恨。  
「Nat——Nat！」淋浴间里的Hill关掉了莲蓬头，同时喊着Natasha的名字，让后者从沉溺着的纠结中醒了过来。  
「你怎么了？」Hill撩开一半布帘，人还在里面。  
「你说什么？水声太大，我没听到。」Natasha说道。  
「我在问，下个月我有个全美的法医年会在纽约开，你想陪我一起去吗？」  
Natasha撩开剩余的那一半布帘，踮起脚快速啄了Hill湿湿的嘴唇一下，柔柔笑道：「当然想。不过你得确保先去检查身体。」

Hill拿起干的毛巾轻轻帮Natasha拭去滴落在她头发上的水珠。「我已经约过医生了。放心，答应你的我会记得。」  
「那最好！赶紧弄干净了，不然要迟到了。我可不想错过认识你那位芝加哥老朋友的机会。」说完，Natasha把Hill轻轻推回到淋浴间里。  
Hill很快就梳洗干净，和Natasha高高兴兴地去赴约。这个晚上Hill、Natasha、Pepper和Helen四人相谈甚欢。Hill她们所谈的并不涉及任何案情，Natasha也落得自在，可以畅所欲言。她见过Pepper几次，两人聊起天来并无任何芥蒂。而第一次正式见面的Helen，给她的印象也如同先前所见的恬静温文。只是酒店的那张照片，虽然说不上让红发女人耿耿于怀，但总是让她带上好奇之心，于是整个晚上，Natasha有几次会不动声色地观察着Helen的眼神。  
而这位单纯的女子的眼神并不难揣摩。Natasha更加肯定了她之前的想法。  
晚餐是在愉快的气氛下结束的。Pepper有司机来接她，先行一步离开了。剩下Natasha和Helen在餐厅门前等候Hill开车过来。  
「很高兴认识你，Natasha。我明天就回芝加哥了，欢迎你和Hill过来玩。」Helen由衷地说道，想了想又补充，「芝加哥对她来说——你应该懂的。祝福你们，希望你给她带来新的生活。」  
Helen的落落大方让早习惯了对任何人都留有余地的Natasha也颇有点动容。她看了看远处正在开过来的Hill的那辆爱国者，「谢谢你的祝福，Helen。我也希望有一天能和她去芝加哥看看。也祝福你，和Thor发展顺利。」  
「Thor？发展？ Natasha你说什么呢？」  
Natasha视线转向了Helen，后者一脸的不解。「哦？你不是正和他交往吗？」  
Helen虽然脸上现出一阵轻微的红晕，但却连连摇头，「我并没有和Thor交往啊。 我——我只是很久以前对他有那么一点好感而已。」  
这下轮到Natasha大大的疑问了，「可是Hill说你和他正在一起啊。」  
「真的没有。Hill为什么要这么说？她怎么会撒谎？」Helen糊涂了。  
Natasha双眉深锁，打量着Helen思酌了许久，「也许，她并没有在撒谎。」  
Natasha把视线转到Hill正在开过来的车，心想，她曾经担心过的最坏的情况出现了。

TBC


End file.
